A Life To Forget
by Roberta066601
Summary: (AU) Take place after 2x02. What if James met Regina first...
1. Пролог

~ Пролог ~

_Memories are just where you laid them_

_Drag the waters till the depths give up their dead_

_What did you expect to find?_

_Was there something you left behind?_

_Don't you remember anything I said when I said_

_Don't fall away, and leave me to myself_

_Don't fall away and leave love bleeding_

_In my hands, in my hands again_

_Leave love bleeding_

Джеймс знал, что ему предстоит сделать: если он не сможет убедить ее остановиться, он остановит ее сам. От этой мысли ему становилось не по себе, но это было единственным выходом.

Почему он не мог держаться от нее подальше и каждый раз возвращался. Почему продолжал упорно верить, что ее еще можно вернуть, когда она в тысячный раз доказывала ему обратное. Но ведь были моменты… моменты, когда ее стена давала трещину, как редкий луч солнца пробивается сквозь плотную занавесь облаков, и Джеймс замечал проблески его потерянной, но все еще не утраченной Реджины.

Надежда не угасала в нем и сейчас.

Карета королевы держала свой путь в замок. Реджина добыла последний ингредиент и спешила довести до конца свое проклятие. Джеймс следовал за ними от самого кладбища, но держался на безопасном расстоянии, чтобы не попасться раньше времени, иначе его план мог не сработать.

Карета скрылась за воротами замка, и они с лязгом сомкнулись за ней. Принц остановился на последнем повороте, там, где стража еще не могла раскрыть его присутствия, и спешился.

«Похоже, здесь наши пути и расходятся, Гилрад.» - грустно улыбнулся принц. Он быстро освободил коня от сбруи и, последний раз прижавшись к его могучей шее, рукой указал ему в восток.

«Ты свободен, мой верный друг. То, что я должен сделать, я должен сделать один, и, похоже, это будет моя последняя затея». - Джеймс развернулся и направился к замку. Гилрад еще долго смотрел ему вслед, так и не шелохнувшись.

«Открывайте!» - он несколько раз стукнул рукоятью меча о железные ворота. – «Открывайте!» - повторил он еще настойчивей. Через мгновение раздался скрип, и малые ворота пришли в движении. С десяток черных солдат показалось в них. Навстречу вышел самый рослый, он откинул свой капюшон – самодовольная ухмылка играла на его лице.

«Отведите меня к королеве!» - потребовал Джеймс.

«Она приказала никого не впускать», - рассмеялся тот. Остальная стража, словно стадо, подхватила его, посмеиваясь.

«Вам лучше это сделать, дабы не навлечь ее гнев», - теперь пришел черед Принца вступить в игру. Его сердце бешено колотилось, но он не должен был дать слабинку. Наглая самоуверенность принца застала стражу врасплох.

«Я принц Джеймс…тот самый Прекрасный!» - громогласно добавил он. Главный стражник дал знак другим, и они расступились.

«Ладно, пошли, но без шуток! Иначе все, что получит королева – будет твоя голова!»

Трое солдат конвоировали Джеймса. В последний раз, когда он шел этими коридорами, его тоже вели к ней, и как он думал, на смерть, или еще что похуже смерти. Но Реджина подарила ему свободу, хотя сказать подарила – звучало бы не правильно. Она изгнала его из королевства.

Они миновали первый этаж.

«Сейчас», - подумал Джеймс. И быстрым движением выхватил небольшой светящийся фиал из-под плаща. Стража быстро обнажила свои клинки. Но у них не было и шанса. Фиал Голубой Феи, наполненный самой эссенцией волшебной пыльцы, тот час же сковал их, стоило только страже посмотреть на него. Они стояли, как завороженные, а глаза их заволокло туманом.

Джеймс быстро передвигался по замку, еще не раз проделав такой трюк с солдатами на его пути. И с каждым разом спасительной эссенции становилось все меньше. Он понимал, что обратного пути у него нет.

Прекрасный застыл у спиральной лестницы, ведущей в башню. Его внутренняя борьба нарастала, сердце и разум сошлись в поединке, разрешить который могла только она.

Ударом ноги Джеймс распахнул двери.

Посреди башни перед жертвенным алтарем стояла Злая Королева. Сердце снова брало верх над разумом.

«Какая бестактность!» - Реджина обратила на него свой взгляд. Его холодность обжигала. – «Ты просто не можешь держаться от меня подальше. Я знала, что ты не упустишь шанса здесь появиться. И даже не стану спрашивать, как ты миновал мою стражу…»

Мгновение он стоял, как парализованный, не зная как подобрать слова.

«Не делай этого, Реджина! Прошу тебя, остановись! Это не ты! Ты… Мы еще можем начать все с начала!» - в его взгляде, голосе звучали отчаянная мольба и надежда.

_Мы!_ Вот чего не могла понять Реджина, как после всего, что она натворила, он еще находил силы верить в нее. И как бы Злая Королева не хотела сдаться, она погрязла во всем этом настолько глубоко, что не видела прощения для себя, а тем более не была достойна его и его любви. И всеми способами пыталась ему это доказать, делая еще хуже, только бы он возненавидел ее и перестал терзать себя и ее бесплодными надеждами. Ведь она не могла полюбить его, верно? Или просто отрицала даже саму возможность. Нет. Она любила Дениэла, жила воспоминаниями о нем. Так должно было быть: настоящая любовь – одна на всю жизнь. Как аксиома звучало в ее голове.

Именно потому ей нужно было это проклятье в первую очередь. Забыться…. Другое место. Новая жизнь. Новые воспоминания. Но, как и во всех сделках с Румпельштильцкеным, у магии была своя цена, масштабы которой она еще себе не представляла до конца.

«Прекрасный…Прекрасный», - Реджина произнесла его имя с каким-то особенным пренебрежением в голосе, словно отмахиваясь от назойливой мухи, и покачала головой. – «Ты всегда должен видеть в людях только хорошее, да?!» - её голос пропитан ядом сарказма, она снова пыталась доказать ему свое превосходство. - «Когда же ты наконец-то остановишься и поймешь, что человек, которого ты так упорно пытаешься найти – всего лишь иллюзия!»

«Не иллюзия спасла мне жизнь», - прервал ее Джеймс, и сделал шаг навстречу, откинув свой плащ и меч в сторону.

«И так же легко могу ее лишить!» - парировала королева. Она снова обратила взгляд на алтарь, в пламени которого начинал зарождаться густой пурпурный туман. – «Уже ничего не остановить. Это произойдет!» - теперь Реджина звучала отрешенно, поглощенная происходящим перед ней, но принц не мог не уловить легкий привкус горечи в ее интонации. – «Уходи, пока можешь, Джеймс! Сохрани себе жизнь. И будь любезен, оставь меня и не усложняй все».

Языки пламени, подхваченные внезапным вихрем, разыгрывались сильнее. Столб густого тумана подымался ввысь, поглощая за собой все вокруг.

Он опоздал. Проклятье запущено. Но его еще можно было остановить, но для этого…. Слова Голубой Феи громом прокатились в его голове – ты должен лишить ее жизни.

В считанные доли секунды принц оказался на смертельно близком расстоянии от нее, преграждая ей путь всем телом. Его глаза жадно впивались в ее, излучая такую борьбу, словно все чувства смешались в нем.

«Не усложнять что?!» - его голос звучал грубо и надменно, и Джеймс ненавидел себя за это. Было что-то, что ни он, ни она не могли отрицать. Та непонятная власть, которую он имел над ней. Которая на мгновенье возвращала ту прежнюю Реджину, полную надежд и мечтаний, которая никогда не желала вырывать сердца и быть точной копией своей матери.

Она надеялась, он будет умнее и отступит. Но он был и остается Прекрасный, пусть даже не по крови, но такова его суть.

«Джеймс, не надо!» - ее голос умолял. К горлу подступил комок, и она была не в силах уже что-то говорить.

Он схватил ее за подбородок и притянул к себе, чтобы она не могла отвести взгляд. Их губы едва соприкасались.

«Прости», - прошептал Джеймс. И поцеловал ее. Жадно и нежно, словно он срывал цветок и боялся его повредить. В этот поцелуй он вложил всю боль, что накипела в нем. Любовь, ненависть – все смешалось воедино.

Это был единственный способ. Вторая рука уже парила над ней, и ему оставалось только нанести удар. Удар – в спину, используя единственную ее слабость… он даже не мог сделать это, глядя ей в глаза.

Джеймс дрогнул, Реджина ответила на поцелуй, с такой же силой, ловя каждый момент как последний. Он чувствовал слезы… ее слезы на своих щеках. В этот самый момент, когда через мгновения, она забудет обо всем, Реджина почувствовала свободу и сдалась.

«Я не могу!» - он сорвался и отшатнулся от нее, глядя на кинжал в руке.

До Реджины вдруг начала доходить вся суть этой прелюдии. Ее губы еще горели, и она машинально коснулась их кончиками пальцев. Она не могла поверить в его предательство. Пусть королева сама не пример, и она понимала его намерения, но то КАК Прекрасный хотел это сделать – было подло и низко даже по отношению к ней.

Реджина отстранилась. Пурпурный туман уже распространялся за пределы замка.

Она смерила его холодным презрительным взглядом.

«У меня не было выхода, Реджина, прости!» – он, правда, был искренен. Но до нее было не достучаться.

Реджина приблизилась, кинжал упирался ей в сердце.

«Давай же!» - она не отрывала взгляда. Если он сделает это, то пусть видит, как жизнь угасает в ее глазах. Такая же жестокость в ответ на его.

«Нет, нет, нет!» - Джеймс выпустил кинжал, и его звон раскатился по залу. Сейчас он понимал, что своей слабостью, возможно, разрушил жизни тысячи невинных людей.

«Тебе стоило передумать!» - холод ее голоса пронзил его, когда Прекрасный почувствовал, как ее рука вошла в его грудь. Она хотела вырвать его сердце.

«Я знаю, это не Ты. Я люблю тебя!» - прошептал Джеймс и закрыл глаза, готовясь к неминуемому. Реджина должна была вырвать его сердце, но не смогла. Она уже чувствовала его, сжимала в своей руке, но ее обдало таким жаром, как будто что-то сжалось внутри нее самой.

Она отпрянула, понимая, что чуть не сделала. Он не должен был быть здесь. Прекрасный не видел ее смятения, а лишь почувствовал толчок внутри, его сердце забилось снова, ее рука на его груди. Силовая волна оторвала Джеймса от земли, и он отлетел к окну. Прекрасный обернулся – королева уже почти скрылась за туманной завесой. Он перекатился по мраморному полу и, свисая над пропастью чуть оттолкнувшись, полетел в пустоту. Темные воды поглощали его, он не мог дышать, взор принца затуманился – сознание покидало его…

Прошло уже около шести лет, с тех пор как Реджина Миллс переехала из Бостона в Сторибрук. Тихий провинциальный городок в штате Мэн стал для нее настоящим убежищем от ее прошлого. Которое как ни странно, она вспоминала с трудом. Возможно, желание забыть события всех тех лет где–то щелкнуло внутри нее – и это происходило на самом деле. Сейчас ее это не волновало.

В свои двадцать девять она была успешной женщиной, самым молодым мэром города в истории Сторибрука, и главное матерью замечательной малышки. Большего она не могла желать. До сегодняшнего вечера, когда ее мир рухнул.

Реджина отложила в сторону сборник детских сказок и, укутавшись в одеяло, закрыла глаза. Завтра предстоял новый день, новые заботы.

Невероятный сон разбудил ее посреди ночи. Картинки как в тумане всплывали одна за одной. Какой странный мир, подумала Королева и осмотрелась. Шок отразился на ее лице. Она лежала в постели… но не в своей королевской усыпальне, а в доме №108 по улице Мэйнстрит, город Сторибрук, штат Мэн. Только сейчас до нее стал доходить ужас происходящего. Это, правда, был не сон. Не сон Реджины Миллс и не сон Злой Королевы.

Воспоминания вернулись к ней…


	2. ГЛАВА I — ПОВОРОТ СУДЬБЫ

**ЧАСТЬ****ПЕРВАЯ**

**~ Enchanted To Meet You ~**

_This is me praying that this was the very first page _

_Not where the storyline ends _

_My thoughts will echo your name _

_Until I see you again _

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon _

_I was enchanted to meet you _

_(Owl City__ – Enchanted)_

**_ГЛАВА I — ПОВОРОТ СУДЬБЫ_**

«Быстрее, Росинант! Давай!»

Они миновали границу королевства, а значит, барьерное заклятие не сработало. Реджина с облегчением выдохнула, но на сердце все равно неприятно кольнуло. Это был не сон. Она, правда, отправила Кору в другой мир, и действие ее чар в этом слабло с каждым мгновением. Но ни смотря ни на что, она любила свою мать и от этого становилось только хуже. Но какой выбор у нее был: быть навеки заточенной в замке пока ей не найдут «достойную партию»? Почему за нее должны были выбирать?

Реджина въезжала в незнакомые земли, и снизила темп, дабы дать коню передышку.

Росинант вдруг резко застыл и прижал уши.

«Устал, да?» - она похлопала его по шее. - «Осталось немного».

Немного? Кого она пыталась обмануть, она даже не знала, куда направлялась. Сколько раз пройдет это немного, прежде чем она поймет, чего хочет. На словах сбежать казалось куда легче, а теперь, когда мир был перед ней как на ладони, ее начинал сковывать страх.

_«Не сдавайся, Реджина..»,_ - в мыслях пронеслись последние слова Дениэла. И она не сдастся. Вольная Марка, поселение где-то на северо-западе от ее королевства, туда они хотели сбежать, и туда она направлялась сейчас. Но без Дениэла, совсем одна, Реджина даже не имела представления как туда добраться.

Комок подступил к горлу, на глаза навернулись слезы. Она смахнула их рукой, и тронула Росинанта.

«Не говори, что ты уже скучаешь и хочешь вернуться», - конь напряженно застыл словно статуя. Это было не к добру, и Реджина начинала понимать почему.

Позади послышался топот копыт. Девушка обернулась – черный всадник стремительно приближался к ним, один из личной стражи ее матери. Даже если исчезновение Коры и было замечено, они всегда оставались верны ей и ее приказам. И дочь королевы была тому не исключением.

Росинант сорвался с места в галоп…

* * *

Король Джордж получил отсрочку, пообещав, что принцу всего лишь нужно восстановить силы, и он обязательно повергнет дракона. И теперь Джеймс должен был занять его место и исполнить долг своего погибшего брата. У него был брат, и не было даже шанса узнать его.

Он шел через лес. Гостевая дорога то приближалась, то удалялась из его виду, словно змейка, извиваясь между вековыми деревьями. В детстве Джеймс часто убегал сюда в тайне от матери. Представлял себя великим рыцарем и сражался с лесными монстрами. Знал ли он тогда, что теперь ему предстоит реальное сражение с настоящим драконом. Нет.

Звание Прекрасного словно бремя нависло над ним. Он не был готов и его тянуло домой. Но он должен был привести мысли в порядок. И, в конце концов – отработать пару ударов мечом!

Сейчас Джеймс мог сбежать, мог, но не думал. И не потому что жизнь его матери была на кону, жизни других людей, простых семей, благополучие всего королевства теперь зависело от него. Задача, ставшая непосильной для его брата, воина, куда уж было пастуху.

Он изрядно попотел, то и дело нанося удары по стволу дуба и рассекая кору в щепки. Еще удар, один, два…Джеймс остановился, его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Он сделал глубокий вдох и поднес клинок к себе. В зеркальном отражении он все еще видел мальчишку, лихо размахивающего своим первым, пусть и деревянным мечом: «Смотри, отец, как я могу…». Если бы только он сейчас его видел.

Внезапный шум ворвался в поток его мыслей. Джеймс обернулся. Гилрад почти засыпая, стоял неподалеку, не издавая ни звука. Глаза принца устремились к дороге.

Время вокруг словно застыло. Все происходило в каком-то замедленном действии…. Черный всадник стремительно нагонял своего беглеца, готовясь к атаке. Раздался пронзительный звон – в воздухе взвилась стрела…

Джеймс очнулся, словно пелена спала с его глаз. Кровь горячей волной ударила ему в голову, мысли быстро сменяли одна другую. Он бросил меч, на ходу выхватывая лук и стрелы, и кинулся к дороге.

Им двигало какое-то неведомое чувство. Возможно, в нем было куда больше от Прекрасного, чем он сам хотел то признавать. Ему казалось, прошли часы, но счет шел на секунды. Джеймс слышал оглушительный вопль, видел, как подкосился конь, в падении унося за собой всадника, а преследующий уже был смертельно близко.

Он остановился, сейчас или никогда. Больше медлить принц не смел. Одна стрела и единственный шанс на попадание. Джеймс натянул тетиву и, проводив свою цель взглядом, затаил дыхание. Биение сердца эхом отдавалось в его голове. Он замер и выпустил стрелу.

Джеймс не знал, достигла ли его стрела цели, он сразу бросился вслед за ней, готовый отразить любую атаку. Принц был уже у дороги, вороной конь пронесся прямо перед ним, чуть не сбив с ног, а его хозяин покатился в нескольких метрах, так и не поднявшись.

Напряжение спало с лица Джеймса, он облегченно выдохнул, но все еще не знал, что было с первым всадником, и устремился вслед за ускакавшим конем.

Рыжий жеребец лежал на обочине, тяжело дыша, на его боку зияла открытая рана, но похоже стрела не успела зайти глубоко. Джеймс присел на одно колено около него и провел рукой по гриве: «Чшш…куда же ты его подевал, друг?» - он внимательно продолжал искать всадника взглядом.

Невдалеке послышался тихий стон. Джеймс моментально устремился на звук. Пройдя несколько шагов между деревьями, он заметил подол плаща. Человек не двигался, плащ полностью скрывал его от принца. Джеймс опустился на оба колена и осторожно повернул незнакомца к себе. Какое же удивление было на его лице, когда это оказалась девушка.

Ее черты поражали своей безмятежностью – казалось, она просто уснула. Джеймс замер, склонившись над ней. Он не мог не заметить дорожки слез, застывших на ее щеках, и ту неуловимую печаль, которую они ей придавали. Прекрасный хотел ее потревожить, и одновременно боялся двинуться, не причинив вреда.

Он поймал себя на том, что даже не пытался оторвать от брюнетки своего взгляда, когда должен был бы в первую очередь удостовериться как она, и мысленно начинал корить себя за это.

«Вы в порядке?!» - встревожено произнес Джеймс, подумав, что может, голос приведет ее в чувства. Никакого эффекта не последовало.

«Значит, пойдем по-другому», - сам себе сказал принц. И хотел было…. Но вдруг ее лицо дрогнуло: брови нахмурились, она даже что-то пробормотала как бы сквозь сон, ресницы задрожали, и Реджина распахнула глаза. Радужка их оказалась неопределенного карего цвета и как бы из мелких кристалликов, которые то темнели, то светлели под лучами летнего солнца.

Он с облегчением выдохнул. Несколько долгих секунд она смотрела словно сквозь него, но как только их взгляды встретились, Реджина встрепенулась, страх пробежал по ее лицу. Она сразу отстранилась от чужака, не отрывая от него свой пристальный взгляд и пытаясь решить, друг он или враг.

«Я…что проис…Кто вы?» - ее речь звучала сбивчиво, дыхание было прерывистым. Она явно была так ошеломлена, что не заметила, как он все еще придерживал ее одной рукой.

«За вами гнались. Я вас спас», – констатировал Джеймс, и улыбнулся, но как-то вяло.

За вами гнались. Я вас спас. Тоже мне герой. Нашел, что сказать!? Джеймс мысленно скопировал сам себя и отпустил подзатыльник. Он уже хотел произвести на нее впечатление. Конечно, не часто встретишь девушек в лесу, в столь ранний час. Долгое отсутствие общения, да и в принципе опыта, сказывалось.

Ее затуманенный разум начал проясняться, осознание произошедшего болью резануло где-то в груди.

«Росинант!» - первым ее порывом было найти своего верного коня, ее глаза метались в поисках ответа, она не могла потерять и Его. Реджина попыталась подняться, но обнаружила, что практически не может пошевелиться, каждая ее попытка сопровождалось новой волной боли, раскатывающейся по всему телу и остро отдававшейся где-то в левом предплечье.

Прекрасный снова подхватил ее рукой.

«Вам лучше не шевелиться. Вы могли что-то повредить. А ваш конь… с ним будет все в порядке. Только не волнуйтесь». – Принц изо всех сил пытался звучать убедительно, дабы ее успокоить.

«Тогда помогите мне подняться! Я должна его видеть», – девушка уже начинала командовать. Но не лежать же ей здесь вечно!

Хороший признак, - подумал принц, - значит она отходит. Он потер затылок и поднялся на ноги, протягивая Реджине обе руки. - «Вот так!»

Она пошатнулась, от резкой смены положений голова все еще кружилась. Реджина машинально оперлась на его плечо, а он подхватил ее за талию.

«Может все-таки, я вас понесу!?» - Джеймс не спрашивал, а бесцеремонно подхватил ее на руки. Из самых благих намерений. Она даже не успела возразить такой наглости и невоспитанности.

«Кстати, я Джеймс!» - добавил он.

«Вы что сельский?» - парировала его Реджина, на ее лице было негодование. Прекрасный опешил от такого вопроса. И тут же поставил ее ноги. Или она ударилась головой, или первое впечатление было очень обманчиво.

«А вы что – голубых кровей?! Что все принимаете как должное. Могли бы сказать и спасибо. Я вас спас, так, между прочим!

Реджина почувствовала себя и виноватой, и уязвленной. С каких пор она стала такой заносчивой.

«Спасибо», - девушка отвела взгляд в сторону, но старалась звучать искренне. – «Реджина, меня зовут Реджина».

«Так я вас понесу!? Теперь я просто спрашиваю… не хотите, не надо, я просто предложил», - принц спешил защититься от ее новых нападок, но их не последовало.

«Не стоит, мне уже лучше», - их первая перепалка как-то отрезвила ее и вернула в чувства. - «Росинант, мой конь, что с ним?»

Они поспешили к дороге. Росинант все так же лежал на боку и тяжело дышал. Реджина кинулась к нему.

Джеймс в очередной раз был поражен: минуту назад он не мог отвести от нее глаз, еще минуту – и он с удовольствием огрел бы ее сам, а сейчас глядя, с какой заботой она относилась к животному – он снова таял.

Джеймс встряхнул головой, гоня от себя странные мысли и присел рядом, рассматривая рану коня.

«Ничего серьезного, стрела не успела войти глубоко. Вот, видите, она как бы полоснула бок». – Принц перевел взгляд на нее и их глаза встретились. Запала неловкая тишина. Реджина первая нарушила ее. Ресницы задрожали, и она снова повернулась к ране. – «Что нам делать!?»

Ну вот, уже Мы. Конечно, Прекрасный не мог оставить даму в беде.

«Подорожник!» - принца как осенило, насколько с энтузиазмом он произнес это слово. – «Нам нужен подорожник, он свяжет рану, его здесь должно быть много! И чуть-чуть воды. Вы найдите траву, а я приведу своего коня и принесу воды. Только никуда не исчезайте». – Реджина только коротко кивнула и натянуто улыбнулась. Ну, куда она могла исчезнуть?! Кто бы ни был этот Джеймс, Реджина уже начинала убеждаться в правоте своего предыдущего предположения.

Принц исчез, девушка быстро справилась с его заданием, насобирав с десяток листьев, и дожидалась его, мягко поглаживая Росинанта по шее и что-то шепча.

Прекрасный не заставил себя ждать. Белый в яблоко жеребец следовал за ним.

Пррр, - заржал блондин, и рыжий сразу повел ухом, заметив присутствие конкурента. Похоже, это все, что и требовалось. Конь магически оживился, и пусть слабо, но поднялся на ноги. И если бы его не придерживала за уздцы Реджина, уже полез к Гилраду выяснять отношения.

«Тшшш… », - девушка пыталась его усмирить. – «Это не значит, что тебе уже не надо лечение!»

«Похоже, они понравились друг другу», - рассмеялся Джеймс. Его искренний смех захватил и ее, и Реджина не думая поддалась. Они стояли, оба широко улыбаясь, и переводя взгляды с одного коня на другого. Реджина уже успела позабыть, когда она в последний раз так смеялась – легко и непринужденно, с тех самых недолгих пор…

Дабы исключить битву титанов, Джеймс привязал Гилрада к дереву неподалеку и вернулся к пациенту.

«Так что же у вас произошло?» - принц головой указал в направлении, где вдалеке все еще лежало тело черного стражника. Рукоятью меча он на огромном листке папоротника продолжал толочь листья подорожника, пока они не пустили сок.

Реджина боялась этого вопроса. Конечно, он спросил бы. И имел на это полное право. Она поникла, пытаясь найти логическое объяснение и не выдать своей личности.

«Этот стражник, он не здешних, не из моего королевства», - оговорился принц. Что же она сейчас подумает? Он настороженно покосился на нее в ожидании реакции.

«Вашего?!» - Реджина ухватилась за его слова, как за спасительную соломинку.

«Ну да, моего, я здесь живу. Восточное королевство короля Джорджа». – Звучало как оправдание, он что-то явно не договаривал. Глаза Реджины подозрительно сузились.

И почему вообще отвечал он, когда должна была отвечать она. – «Так вот на нем не наш герб!» - Прекрасный попытался вернуть разговор в прежнее русло. Попалась!

«Если я скажу, что беззащитную девушку преследовал недоброжелатель, Вы поверите?!» - Джеймс размышлял, уставившись на папоротниковый лист, похоже, подорожник начинал превращаться в зеленое месиво, покуда их разговор затягивался.

«А почему вы спрашиваете? Это не правда?!» - Вопрос на вопрос. Они играли в кошки-мышки.

«Не совсем, но и вы были не до конца честны со мной!» - ответила Реджина. И он попался! – «Давайте, на чистоту, одновременно!»

«Принц-Принцесса!» - их голоса слились в один, глаза снова встретились и они заулыбались.

«Принц Джеймс». – Прекрасный еще раз представился ей и поклонился.

«Так, стало быть, Принц Прекрасный?!» - добавила Реджина, как будто отождествляла его с каким-то родом, и заметила, как он напрягся. 1:0!

«Джеймс…просто Джеймс!» - он не хотел звучать раздраженно, но и в голосе до конца это скрыть не смог.

«А вы – сбежавшая принцесса?!»

«Это долгая история…»

«Которую я непременно послушаю. Я не спешу, поверьте!» - 1:1! Реджина хотела его треснуть, но под рукой ничего не нашлось, да и леди не трескают принцев, или кого бы там ни было. Они просто молча испепеляют взглядом. А что если он, правда, возгорится, теперь, когда ей открылась магия. Реджина поспешила отвести взгляд и перевести разговор.

«Вот платок», - она протянула ему белый треугольный сверток. – «Похоже, что зелье для Росинанта готово, давайте больше не будем мучить моего коня ожиданием, пока к нему не прилипнет какая-нибудь зараза!»

«Конечно!» - Согласился принц, сдерживая довольную улыбку.

Через мгновение он колдовал над раной лошади, пытаясь закрепить получившийся компресс.

«Ему бы сутки-двое отдохнуть, и когда рана подзатянется, он снова будет в строю, готовый унести вас, куда бы вас ни несло», - принц нарочно запнулся на последних словах. Реджина не могла не заметить, но не отреагировала. 1:2!

«От кого же вы сбегали?!» - непринужденно поинтересовался Джеймс через минуту, когда достаточно ослабил подпругу Росинанта и удостоверился в надежности своего компресса.

«Из дома, логично!?» - ее голос был пропитан сарказмом. Она отметила, что для принца, он все же был глуповат, или нарочно изображал такового. А если так, значит, он считал себя умнее ее?! Мысленно Реджина пришла к колоссальному умозаключению. Да за кого он себя принимает, этот Прекрасный?! Напыщенный индюк!

«Я не индюк, я принц!» - Она сказала это вслух?! – «Да. Вы. Сказали. Это. Вслух!» – Он ответил на ее немой вопрос, при этом протянув каждое слово. Реджина готова была провалиться. – «Тогда можно я тоже назову вас индюшкой!?» - он старался звучать, как можно серьезней. Серьезный разговор двух взрослых людей.

«Нет!» - отрезала она.

«Тогда смею ли я поинтересоваться, за что заслужил такое звание?»

«Зачем вы задаете вопросы с очевидными ответами?!»

«Просто пытаюсь поддержать разговор!» - принц пожал плечами, как ни в чем не бывало. Реджина закатила глаза. 1:3! Куда и во что она ввязалась?!

Молчание продлилось не долго. Наблюдать за тем, как она хмурила брови, пыталась сдержать себя, доставляло ему странное удовольствие. И где он этого набрался? Но остановиться уже не мог!

«Так куда вы держали путь?!»

«Не начинайте!» - процедила Реджина.

«Но я не знаю ответа», - Джеймс знал, что был прав. О! И она не увильнет.

«Вольная Марка», - выдохнула Реджина, лишь бы он от нее отстал.

«Но это не та дорога…», - сомнительно добавил он.

«Я хотела сделать петлю и посетить ваше королевство!» - воображение Реджины иссякало.

«Три минуты назад вы и не подозревали где вы. Признайтесь, Реджина, вам неизвестен путь?!»

«А вам известен?» - она перекочевала к Росинанту и выглядывала из-за его спины, так что Джеймс мог видеть только ее глаза, которые она упорно продолжала уводить куда-то в сторону.

«Скажем, да!»

«И вы соизволите показать мне дорогу?» - Самоуверенность словно дождем смывало с лица Прекрасного. Он не мог сказать нет! 2:3!

«Туда четыре дня ходу», – спешил предупредить принц. А вдруг затея удастся, и она передумает.

«Не мало…», - теперь Реджина не сводила с него глаз, а он метался между долгом и честью. Она знала, что провести вот с этим принцем четыре долгих дня будет похуже каторги, но ей необходимо было попасть в Марку любым способом. Собственно, Прекрасный и был таким способом, и, увы, единственным. – «Вы ведь не оставите леди в беде, Джеймс?!» - она бы еще добавила «принц Прекрасный», но подумала, что это была крайность и он мог стушеваться, отказав ей. У нее еще будет уйма возможностей поддеть его.

«Конечно, нет! Но…», - принц разрывался.

«Есть что-то поважнее?»

«Дракон!» - Джеймс так заигрался, что вовсе и позабыл о своей будущей схватке. Эта разговорная баталия сейчас представлялась ему куда сложнее поединка с драконом. Но у него еще была неделя. Куда спешить, верно?

«Простите? Дракон?» - ей казалось, она ослышалась.

«Забудьте, Реджина! Так и быть, я проведу вас!» - заключил принц, и направился к Гилраду.

«Уж нет, раз начали, так продолжайте. Я бы не хотела повстречать этого самого дракона где-то посреди пути!» - Реджина была настойчива.

«Уверяю, не встретим. Дракон, о котором я упомянул... мне предстоит скоро с ним сразиться. Такая себе миссия по спасению моего королевства!» - Принц говорил стоя к ней спиной, отвязывая своего коня, и не видел, как ее глаза расширились от удивления.

«И вам не страшно?!» - в ее голосе стало проявляться некое уважение.

«Я бы солгал, сказав, что нет! Слова все равно не сделают меня смелее или сильнее. Это просто должно произойти», - спокойно контактировал принц. Реджина была ошеломлена такой подачей.

«А вам не хотелось сбежать? Дракон и вы? - она смерила его изучающим взглядом, но вовсе не в обиду. - «Какие шансы? Вы же погибнете!»

«А вам не все равно?» - Принц обернулся к ней, подводя коня.

«А что вы хотите услышать?» - Их лица были напротив друг друга. Он выжидал. Реджина была возмущена таким вопросом, он ставил ее в тупик. Как бы она не ответила, ее слова представляли ее совсем не в нейтральном свете. Скажи ему «нет» - черствая кочерыжка. Скажи «да» - и он себе еще что на фантазирует. Она закипала, уже жалея, что подняла всю эту драконью тему. 2:4!

«Конечно, нет! Только не надумайте ничего лишнего!» - произнесла она второпях.

«Нет-нет, что вы! Просто приятно слышать, что вы уже за меня волнуетесь!» - с тихим смешком он прошел мимо нее. Она бы его огрела... будь спокойна, Реджина и не потакай этому за... Повторила она себе.

«Давайте», - он протянул ей руку. - «Вы поедете на Гилраде. И вам, и вашему коню нужен отдых», - кивком головы Реджина неохотно согласилась, хотя звучал он убедительно и подоплеки во всем этом не намечалось.

* * *

Они шли через лес уже не первый час. Джеймс обещал, что проведет ее тайными тропами, что позволит сэкономить им как минимум пол дня. Но первую ночь им все равно придется провести в лесу.

«А вы уверенно держитесь в седле!» - заметил принц. Он вел Росинанта, она была верхом на Гилраде.

«Я должна расценивать это как комплимент?» - Реджина вопросительно посмотрела на него сверху вниз.

«Нет, то есть да! То есть, я хотел сказать, уверенно как для леди», - нашелся Джеймс и уже пожалел, их тирада только разгоралась.

«Так значит - нет!?».

«Да нет же! Да! Просто, то, как вы держались в погоне, я наблюдал, я искренне поверил, что вы…».

«Мужчина!?» - закончила за него Реджина. – «И все же нет!»

Джеймс уставился на дорогу и покачал головой. Эта девушка сведет его в могилу. Чертов синдром Прекрасного, и зачем он только вызвался ее сопровождать?!

Реджина победоносно улыбалась. 3:4! Хотя такое сравнение ей отчасти и льстило.

* * *

Молчание снова застыло на некоторое время. Реджина была благодарна, улетая куда-то в свои мысли. Джеймс не мог этого ни заметить ее отрешенного взгляда, и если бы он не шел рядом и не направлял их лошадей, она бы точно невесть куда свернула. Ему уже не хватало ее раздраженного вида... а она была так спокойна. Да что же с ним творилось? Драконья лихорадка! Джеймс все списал на это.

«Знаете, Гилрад быстрее ветра! Вам обязательно стоит на нем прокатиться. Да и он против не будет, верно, парень?!» — Реджина одарила его неоднозначным взглядом. Что он хотел этим сказать и куда клонил — его мотивы были для нее скрыты.

«Поверьте, Росинант, перегонит любого коня, только дайте ему время окрепнуть». - Она тактично отклонила его предложение. Хотя тактично было сказано громогласно, Реджина буквально заявила ему, что ее конь быстрее любого жеребца.

«Что ж вызов принят!» - Джеймс и не собирался уступать. Желание достать ее — перерастало в диагноз.

Боже, и они уже впутывали сюда своих лошадей. Росинант и Гилрад наострили уши, заслышав свои имена. Они поочередно фыркнули. Видимо, тоже принимая поединок.

«Через четыре дня...», - добавил Джеймс и затих, дабы не навлечь на себя очередной гневный приступ.


	3. ГЛАВА II - СБЛИЖЕНИЕ

_And I saw  
What it was  
That I had done  
To you_

_I was wrong, I was wrong…_

* * *

Солнце садилось за горизонт. Джеймс завел их в глубину леса, подальше от главного тракта и лишних глаз. Последнее, что им было сейчас нужно – так это быть замеченными. Двое особ королевского рода – та еще добыча. Они развели костер, Прекрасный еще по дороге подстрелил некую дичь, и Регина умудрилась удивить его своими не королевскими кулинарными способностями. Конечно, основной процесс разделки проделал он, но она нашла несколько неизвестных ему трав, которые придали их ужину особый вкус.

Уже вскоре они разделились, каждый под своим деревом, и ложились спать. Костер догорал, потрескивая углями. Его дымка растворялась в воздухе, едва достигнув кромки деревьев.

Принцу не спалось, он всматривался в звездное небо и размышлял. Чтобы не вертелось в его голове, он машинально посмотрел на Регину. Девушка уже давно затихла, и казалось, видела десятый сон. Джеймса это не остановило…

«Эй, Регина, вы спите?! Регина?! – его голос раздался в чаще леса глухим эхом.

Если она уже и успела уснуть, поглощенная своими мыслями, то назойливый бархат выдернул ее из объятий морфея, так же резко, как она теряла терпение вокруг него.

«Уже нет!» - Регина даже не скрывала раздражения. Вина подкатила к горлу, но Джеймс быстро ее сглотнул, довольный своими первыми успехами. 3:5!

«Регина, что вы думаете о звездах?»

Звездах? Он действительно спрашивал ее о звездах? Регина только закатила глаза. В этот раз она четко контролировала свои мысли, дабы вновь не взболтнуть чего лишнего.

«Так что?»

Регина не сразу нашлась, что ответить…нехотя она ввязывалась в этот разговор, который, учитывая практику их предыдущих бесед, не сулил закончиться ничем хорошим.

«А что вы?» - она устало задала ему его же вопрос.

«Ну, это точно не феи постарались!» - уверенно заявил Джеймс. – «Согласитесь, столько волшебных кристаллов и в пустую».

«Ну почему же в пустую?!» - Регина и сама засмотрелась на звездное небо. Как редко она наблюдала за такими простыми вещами, окружавшими ее: небо, звезды, закаты и рассветы… Раздражение начало спадать, и она даже была где-то благодарна принцу, за то, что он напомнил ей, какую радость и умиротворение могут принести такие обыденные вещи.

Послышавшийся хруст отвлек ее. Прекрасный, не теряя момента, перебрался из-под своего дерева к ее и присел рядом с ней. Ее глаза вопросительно округлились. Регина напряглась, но не шелохнулась. Что у него вообще на уме?

Он откинулся, опираясь на оба локтя, и поднял взгляд к небу.

«Однажды мне рассказывали, что звезды — души наши предков, ушедших людей, и каждую ночь они оберегают наш сон».

А вы нарушаете, - мысленно добавила Регина.

«Но лично я придерживаюсь более научной точки зрения», - резко оборвал Джеймс.

«И какой?» - бровь Регины вопросительно изогнулась.

«Тысячи маленьких миров! Ведь, не обессудьте, полагать, что мы здесь одни - это же чистейшей воды эгоизм».

Регина задумалась, его логика в какой-то мере имела суть. Она уже знала о существовании других миров, магических. Но где и, правда, они на самом деле находятся?! Если в них можно было добраться только с помощью волшебных порталов… других известных ей способов не было. Одна эта мысль и ей вдруг стало не по себе: Боже! А что если Кора прямо сейчас наблюдала за ней с какой-нибудь звезды? Нет! Звезды как крапинки, значит они далеко, этого просто не могло быть. Регина гнала дурные мысли.

Первая его идея для нее имела куда больше смысла.

«Регина, Вам не интересно?» - обиженный голос Джеймса вернул ее в реальность.

«Я просто устала».

«Но я только…начал!» - он поник. Ну почему он уже остро нуждался в ее внимании?

Регина приподнялась, опираясь на левую руку, и повернулась к принцу. - «Если это какой-то из ваших _"прекрасных"_ способов очаровать меня, Прекрасный!*[1] - О! Она не случайно употребила такую игру слов! - «То спешу вас огорчить, ничего не выйдет. Надеюсь, я не задела ваше самолюбие?!» - Регина натянуто улыбнулась, глаза невинно взирали на принца из-под густых ресниц. 4:5! Возможно, это было грубо, но как она еще могла от него избавиться.

«Мне, правда, нужен отдых».

Она его задела, еще как задела. И они оба это знали! Регина думала, он разозлиться и уйдет. Но то, что предпринял принц, она никак не ожидала. Быстрым движением он заключил ее запястья в свои ладони и, вторгаясь в ее личное пространство, всем телом склонился над принцессой. Регина сделала попытку вырваться, но он намертво пригвоздил ее к земле.

«Знаете, я вам все-таки жизнь спас! За вами должок, Регина!» - он угрожающе навис над ней. – «…и Вы! Вы сделаете все, что я не пожелаю!» - Регина пришла в ярость от его наглости, она не собиралась сдаваться, как бы ей сейчас пригодился этот самый испепеляющий взгляд.

Джеймс застыл над ней на долгое мгновение. При лунном свете, тонкими лучами пробивавшемся сквозь кроны деревьев, он едва мог разобрать черты ее лица, только поблескивание ее глаз, словно в_спышки зарниц _искрились в ночном небе.

Он не мог не почувствовать ее разъяренный взгляд, впивавшийся в него буквально когтями. 4:6!

И этот едва уловимый аромат… яблок и корицы.

В глазах принца сверкнул огонь, он приблизился к ее губам, и так же резко минуя их, поднес свои к ее уху.

Ее шею обдало его жарким дыханием, мурашки волной пробежали по коже. Секунду Джеймс медлил, а затем, каждое слово произнося как бы с придыханием, прошептал: «Больше! Никогда! Никогда! Не называйте. Меня! Прекрасным!» – он тот час же оторвался от нее, высвобождая ее из своих оков и упал рядом на землю, расплываясь самодовольной ухмылкой.

Регина, казалось, побелела от злости. Он играл с ней как хищник с добычей, а она даже не успела ему что-то противопоставить.

«Идиот, вы сделали мне больно!» - ее голос сорвался, она кулаком стукнула его по груди, так что у принца сбилось дыхание, и он сразу закашлялся. И то слишком маленькое наказание за то, что он сделал.

«Потише, принцесса!» - Джеймс успел поймать ее за руку... но позволил ей легко выскользнуть, когда Регина отдернула ее обратно. - «Я же просто пошутил!» - бросил он как жалкое оправдание, и это еще больше выводило ее, как будто он считал, что прав.

Принц уперся на один локоть и поглядывал на нее исподлобья, боясь ответной реакции. Джеймс знал, ее терпение на исходе и она вот-вот взорвется. Он испытывал судьбу.

Девушка нервно постукивала пальцами по земле, казалось, они искрились... «Значит, пошутил? Да?! - Регина ухватилась за его слова. Звучала она, на удивление, спокойно... и пугающе. А взгляд убивал. Принц и сам понимал, что где-то перегнул, но признаваться в этом уже было поздно.

«Так я и дальше могу называть вас Прекрасным!» - она не спрашивала. Джеймс хотел биться головой о стену.

«Нет!» - выпалил он, чуть не упав на спину. Она выводила его из равновесия одним только словом. 5:6! - «За вами все еще долг!». Джеймс поднялся на ноги и ожидающе уставился на нее.

«Я не просила вас меня спасать!» - разочарование в ее голосе не было подыгранным, она говорила серьезно. – «Я думала, это был искренний благородный поступок, достойный настоящего рыцаря. А вы им торгуетесь?! Тогда бы и не спасали…», - в один момент внутри него всего перевернулось. Он будто наблюдал со стороны и не узнавал самого себя. Кто этот человек и что с ним сделали?! Джеймс с отвращением смотрел на свои руки. Что он наделал?! А еще мужчина, рыцарь, Прекрасный!? Бездушное животное! Пастух и тот был человеком!

Регина поднялась и уходила...

«Регина, пожалуйста, постойте...», - она не остановилась. А он стоял как парализованный, не в силах пошевелиться и коснуться ее.

«Оставьте меня в покое, Джеймс! Я была не права, когда вынудила вас помочь мне! Вы свободны от своего обещания, завтра вы меня не увидите…»

«Регина, не злитесь…», - его голос умолял. Она не злилась, правда…она не держала зла, просто была разочарована, будто только что в мире погасла еще одна надежда.

«Спокойной ночи, Джеймс!» - он видел, как она вся буквально сжалась на земле под своим плащом.

Догони ее, идиот! – Джеймс с размаху заехал по ближайшему стволу, еще и еще…

Но им надо было побыть врозь, остыть. Завтра он все исправит, обязательно.

Регина снова всматривалась в звездное небо. Может где-то там, среди звезд был и ее Дениэл. Ей так сейчас его не хватало. Она всхлипнула. Но сразу опомнилась, боясь, что Джеймс мог услышать…. Он бы точно еще надумал, что она плачет из-за него.

Регина закрыла глаза, медленно погружаясь в глубокий беспокойный сон.

* * *

Прекрасный почти всю ночь не сомкнул глаз, боясь, что принцесса тайно сбежит от него. Он понимал, какую яму сам себе вырыл, и как выбираться из нее ему почти не представлялось. Регина вчера ясно дала ему понять, что не желает иметь с ним ничего общего, и теперь он не мог найти себе места.

К утру бессонная ночь его все-таки подкосила. Прекрасный закрыл глаза буквально на миг и тут же провалился в глубокий сон. Проснулся он так же внезапно. Пушистая морда Гилрада уткнулась в него, оставляя мокрый след на его лице, и принц машинально потянулся рукой к тому месту, растирая слюни коня по всей щеке. Он нехотя приоткрыл веки, лучи солнца брызнули ему в глаза, обжигая своей кислотой, словно сок лимона. Принц только и смог, что разобрать очертания морды Гилрада перед собой.

Он потер глаза, осматриваясь вокруг. И тут-то Джеймс подскочил как ошпаренный. Он уснул! Глаза метались по сторонам, Регины уже не было видно, только его плащ одиноко висел у ее дерева.

Она ушла! - промелькнуло у принца в голове. ОНА УШЛА!

* * *

Регина открыла глаза с первыми лучами солнца. Вчерашний день, казался, каким-то кошмарным сном. Но все встало на свои места, как только она заметила Джеймса. Принц сидел у дерева, опустив голову. Его грудь еле заметно вздымалась, словно он совсем не дышал. Вид у него был жутко усталый и измученный, как будто он не спал всю ночь.

Картина вызывала у нее двоякие чувства: часть ее тихо наслаждалась увиденным, принц явно провел всю ночь в угрызениях совести, но другая она — где-то жалела его. Но это никак не меняло вчерашнего решения Регины — она должна была уйти, и сделать это было легче, пока он спал.

Только вставая принцесса заметила, что с нее спал второй плащ. Неужели, он ночью тайно укрыл ее? Несмотря на разгар лета, ночи в лесу все равно были прохладны, и случайный ветерок мог застать неприготовленного путника врасплох.

Вот почему Регине так тепло и уютно спалось под утро! А принц, наверно, промерз до костей. И зачем он это делал? Регина списала все на чувство вины. И нет, это не заставит ее смягчиться!

Она тихонько повесила плащ на ветку, и украдкой пробралась к Росинанту, который уже давно бодрствовал и мирно пощипывал лесную траву.

«Нам пора», - прошептала она ему, отвязывая коня от дерева. В нескольких шагах, Гилрад навострил уши. - «Ни слова!» - Регина поднесла палец к губам, обращаясь к нему. Гилрад к ее удивлению подчинился и опустил голову, словно не замечая их присутствия. Она имела странное, но неотрицаемое влияние на лошадей.

У Регины не было четкого плана, куда идти. Добраться до Марки снова становилось для нее сложно поставленной задачей. Вернуться на главный тракт — вот что она решила, и этого она будет придерживаться.

* * *

Она не должна была уйти далеко, не должна! Тем более, кто как ни Джеймс знал эти леса. Бессонная ночь давала о себе знать, а думать ему надо было быстро. Фонтан его идей явно иссяк, так что принц решил не тратить время, а просто пришпорил коня и поехал вперед. Инстинкт ему подскажет.

И подсказал верно. Он знал, она будет возвращаться на главный тракт. Он знал, что она не поедет верхом, жалея Росинанта. Время было на его стороне. А Гилрад — быстрее ветра.

Как бы Регина не старалась, принц все равно настигнул ее, когда дорога резко запетляла между вековыми деревьями. Он видел, как она, то появлялась, то исчезала из его вида, и расстояние между ними стремительно сокращалось.

«Регина, постойте!» - Джеймс на ходу спрыгнул с лошади, преграждая ей путь. Она уже успела заметить его присутствие, сбежать от него было куда сложнее. Топот копыт раздавался еще за лигу в чарующей тиши леса, и встречи было не избежать. Только если бы Росинант был в строю, тогда бы у принца не было и шанса догнать ее.

«Джеймс, по-моему, я вчера ясно выразилась!» - Регина увернулась от него. Но он снова догнал ее и только сейчас заметил ее припухшие глаза – где-то внутри остро кольнуло.

«Вы плакали?»

Из-за него!?

«Я была расстроена, Джеймс, но я не стала бы плакать из-за Вас! Не льстите себе!» - Регина не лгала, он не стал спорить…

«Выслушайте меня! Я прошу всего лишь минуту!» - Прекрасный был настойчив, да и она не собиралась сдаваться.

«К чему, Джеймс!?» - принц был поражен, насколько холоден был ее голос и взгляд, казалось, она не выражала никаких эмоций. Неужели, ей и правда было все равно?

Джеймс не стал ждать ее разрешения. Так они могли простоять здесь вечность, никто из них не собирался уступать. У него не было выхода, он снова включил опцию «наглость» - он не будет с ней церемониться, так или иначе она услышит его.

«Замолчите, Регина!» - Вот! эмоции снова заиграли на ее лице. Несмотря на все ее старания, ее лед в одночасье дал трещину. Принцесса никак такого не ожидала. Это он? Ей? И закрывал рот?! Похоже, принц был не исправим.

Но что-то не вписывалось в его прежний образ – его тон был тверд и серьезен, ни капли насмешки. Это было совсем не похоже на него, он был непоколебим и это ее пугало. Она не могла его предугадать.

«Вы были правы! Я идиот! Я полный идиот! Не знаю, бейте меня, унижайте! Хотите называть Прекрасным! Пожалуйста! Но Регина, мне, правда, очень жаль! Я не надеюсь, что вы меня простите, я просто хочу, чтобы вы это знали!» – Он видел, как она меняется в лице. Губы слегка приоткрыты, она пытается что-то сказать, но только жадно ловит воздух, как бы задыхаясь от несказанного. Он ведь не дает и шанса. – «Я виноват…. То, как я себя повел… было не по-мужски! Вы, согласитесь, тоже не подарок, но это, ни в коей мере не оправдывает моего поведения. Скажете уйти, мне все равно, я пойму! Но я прошу дать мне шанс начать сначала. Он не тот принц Джеймс, которого вы должны запомнить».

Ей не хватало кислорода, она задыхалась. Регина хотела, чтобы он замолчал. Боже, ну почему он был таким искренним и настоящим! Они будто поменялись ролями, и теперь она чувствовала себя каким-то монстром. И он был отчасти прав, она совсем не подарок! Она тоже его провоцировала… сознательно.

«А нет, знаете?! Мне не все равно! Хотите того или нет, я вас веду! Я спас вашу жизнь и я за нее в ответе! Нет, не перед вами, перед собой!»

Достучался ли?

Она не знала, как подобрать слова.

Ее стены рушились, ледяная маска разлеталась на тысячи осколков.

«Скажите, что-нибудь!?» - принц застыл в ожидании.

Регина опустила взгляд, каждая ее черта была напряжена, выдавая внутреннюю борьбу. Ее глаза остановились на его руках.

«Что вы сделали со своими руками?!» - первое, что она произнесла, и первый ее порыв, странно, был подойти. Регина приблизилась и взяла его руки в свои ладони. Они были сбиты в кровь.

«Зачем вы это сделали?» - в голосе послышалось переживание.

«Я был зол…на себя…»

«И не надейтесь, что я окажу вам первую помощь!» - в воздухе зазвенела улыбка, кроткая, но эта была улыбка, ее улыбка.

Где-то снова загоралась надежда…

* * *

Ее глаза были все еще устремлены вниз, но Джеймс чувствовал каждой частичкой своего естества, как она оживает. Если бы Регина не держала его за руки, он бы точно воспрянул над землей словно окрыленный. И как ей это удавалось: еще вчера она буквально низвергла его на землю, а сегодня подарила крылья.

«И вы правы...», - наконец-то Регина осмелилась встретить его взгляд, внимательный, но не навязчивый. Еще никто на нее не смотрел с такой надеждой.

«Мне не стоило называть вас Прекрасным!» - честно сказала принцесса - теперь извинялась она! Когда все успело поменяться, и как он мог это заслужить?!

«Не надо!» - остановил ее принц, слегка сжимая в знак ее ладони. Первый позыв был отдернуть, но она не отдернула, почему-то. - «Прекрасный всего лишь имя, пустое слово, и даже этим именем я не заслужил права называться. Но я обещаю стараться...», - на лице заиграла мальчишечья улыбка.

Румянец на ее щеках — она покраснела?! Принц будто заново открывался для нее.

«Мир?!» - предложил Джеймс.

«Вы же не отстанете от меня, да?» - Регина пристально посмотрела на него. Он снова испугался - все же она до сих пор не поддавалась его логике. Но принцесса вовсе не спрашивала его, скорее утверждала. Она не желает этого признавать, но где-то в тайне боится, что он скажет «нет». И вот снова идет на риск...

«И не надейтесь!» - твердо заявил Джеймс. Она не дождется от него капитуляции и переговорам тоже не бывать.

«Так мир?» - еще раз поинтересовался он.

Ее руки выскользнули из его, и Регина ступила мимо него. Джеймс застыл, так и не выдохнув.

«Так вы идете?» - …и выдох. Принца не надо было спрашивать дважды.

«Может, давай на _ты_?»

«Да _ты_ и так уже все решил за нас двоих, верно!?»

«Мне послышалось? Кто-то подсказывает, _ты _и сама не против?!»

«Между нами всегда так будет, да?»

«Как?»

«Ну, вот так?»

«Как вот так?»

«Ты знаешь!»

«Не имею ни малейшего представления!»

«Ты не исправим, Джеймс!» - она закатила глаза.

«Принц Прекрасный к вашим услугам!» - он остановился, поклонившись перед ней, и они не могли не удержаться и рассмеялись.

Все начиналось заново… только по-другому.

«И кстати.., - Джеймс склонился к ее уху, выдерживая недолгую паузу, - «…нам в обратную сторону!» - невозмутимо добавил он, за что сразу получил исподтишка в бок локтем. Регина сразу нашлась.

«Я и так знала, просто хотела сбить тебя со следа!» - горделиво парировала она.

Конечно-конечно, - подумал про себя Джеймс, и промолчал…. Будто он поверил?

Росинанту и Гилраду оставалось только развести копытами. Их хозяева вели себя хуже малых детей.

* * *

Был полдень. Солнце припекало, и жара становилась невыносимой. Тракт уводил их далеко на юг, равняясь с шумной горной рекой, каскадами ниспадавшей в долину Калленхада.

Лошади изрядно подустали и выбивались из сил, даже не смотря на то, что просто шагали позади своих хозяев. Согласитесь, всю дорогу слушать этих двоих, было еще той тяжбой.

Четверка выбралась к берегу реки и кони заметно оживились, первыми вступая в бурлящую воду и чуть ли не всей мордой погружаясь вглубь.

«Смотри, не захлебнись, Гилрад!» - засмеялся Джеймс, и сам не применив освежиться кристально-чистой водой.

Регина побрела вниз по течению реки, ее взгляд неотрывно был направлен перед собой – глазами она перебирала все прибрежные камушки, поражаясь, насколько они высечены и отшлифованы, и каждый – новая копия предыдущего. Ей нужен был всего один. Внезапный шум в кустарниках отвлек ее, она отвела голову в сторону, но, не завидев источник, направилась на звук.

Опустив одну-другую ветвь дерева, она заметила в нескольких десятках шагов от себя огромного дикого зверя. Он стоял у дуба и что-то жадно выискивал в земле, взрывая почву своими клыками, словно какой-то плуг. Шерсть его была густой и жесткой, словно щетина и походила на иглы. Но ежом его назвать было никак нельзя.

С ее стороны дунул легкий ветерок, зверь насторожился, подымая морду и ловя ноздрями поток воздуха. Регина застыла. Его маленькие черные глазки блеснули, и морда резко развернулась в ее направлении. Бежать! Куда бежать? Огромный дикий вепрь, как выяснится позже, учуял в ней угрозу и стремительно бросился в атаку на чужака.

Джеймс не следил, куда направилась принцесса, конечно, она была не маленькая, да и не будет же он ходить за ней попятам. Он только высвободил Гилрада от сбруи, давая ему отдохнуть, как резкий крик вырвал его из состояния покоя. Принц тотчас бросился на голос.

Черная масса быстро приближалась к ней, быстрей, чем Регина успела попятиться назад, спотыкаясь и утыкаясь в колючие ветки терновника. Что бы не случилось дальше, похоже, это было неизбежно.

Принцесса зажмурила глаза. Какой-то миг - и земля уходила у нее из-под ног. Еще мгновенье - что-то тяжелое накрывает ее всем телом, и она катится по земле.

«Ты в порядке?» - Регина открыла глаза, ловя беспокойный взгляд Джеймса рядом с ней – картина во много раз приятней, чем разъяренная клыкастая морда, готовая сравнять тебя с землей. Но радоваться было рано. Дикий зверь пронесся мимо них и, совершив лихой маневр, снова нацелился на непрошенных гостей.

Они не успевали подняться, только испуганно переглянулись. Ситуация казалась безнадежной.

У Регины не оставалось выбора, она должна попытаться. Лишь бы сработало – с последствиями она разберется позже.

Она сжала глаза и вскинула рукой в направлении зверя, пытаясь применить заклятье, удавшееся ей некогда лишь раз. Регина почувствовала это знакомое покалывание в руке и волну тепла, пробежавшую всем телом, что невольно заставляло ее улыбаться. Но улыбка эта казалась неестественной и зловещей, отравляя ее мягкие черты лица. Магия! Магия высвобождалась и переполняла ее!

В этот момент Джеймс совершенно не мог понять ее действий, или она хотела остановить вепря рукой?! Или… у него не было других вариантов. Но даже этот был настолько безумен, что он приготовился закрыть ее собой. Если бы не черная тень, вдруг нависшая перед ними…

Это продлилось мгновенье, прежде чем Регина открыла глаза. Прилив магической энергии захлестнул и опустошил ее, вырываясь наружу. Она тот час встрепенулась, будто мороз прошел по коже.

Ее взгляд прояснялся, но то, что Регина увидела перед собой, она не могла предвидеть – да, у нее получилось, и ее цель застыла на месте, окруженная голубым маревом, вот только это был не дикий зверь, а Гилрад застывший в свече.

Регина повернулась к Джеймсу, глаза которого изумленно метались от коня к ней. Им предстоял серьезный разговор.

* * *

«Регина, магия! Магия!?» - он уже некоторое время ходил из стороны в сторону, хватаясь за голову и утыкаясь взглядом, то в застывшего Гилрада, то в нее. – «Серьезно, Регина!? И ты не удосужилась упомянуть об этом сразу?!»

«И что бы я сказала, Джеймс?» - ей надоело стоять и ждать, пока она наконец-то придет в себя и остепениться. Эмоции захлестывали не его одного. – «Извините, принц Прекрасный, но я ходячий неконтролируемый сгусток энергии! Да, ты бы сбежал от меня в тот же момент!» - вот, принцесса ужалила его снова, не хотела, но вырвалось само, непреднамеренно.

Принц до сих пор не понимал, как реагировать. И как он вообще относился к магии. Как напоминание, перед глазами у него стоял четкий образ – человека, если человека вообще, отобравшего у него его прежнюю жизнь. И принцу было труднее просто смириться с этим новым фактом. Но, в конце концов, это была Регина, она была другая…

«Ты этого не знаешь!» - пробурчал принц, пропуская ее слова. – «Может и не сбежал! Но ты могла открыться, а вдруг вместо Гилрада, ты бы сотворила это со мной? Что тогда? Я имел право знать, Регина, мы бы что-нибудь придумали!»

«Легко говорить, Джеймс! Ты не знаешь, каково это!» - бросила она.

«Ты из-за этого сбежала, да?» - до него вдруг дошла суть ее слов. Его голос смягчился, и он подошел к ней ближе, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд.

«Из-за матери…», - это была лишь часть правды, но ее было достаточно… достаточно, чтобы понять. Остальное – ее личное, и она не спешила им ни с кем делиться. Регина приникла спиной к дереву, сейчас ей нужна была любая поддержка. Потому что каждый раз, возвращаясь в прошлое, воспоминания будто подкашивали ее. – «Сколько я себя помню, она всегда контролировала меня с помощью этого, с помощью магии, не давая ступить и шагу, лепя из меня свое подобие. Я никогда не хотела такой жизни, ее жизни. Мне не нужно было ни могущество, ни власть, просто – моя собственная жизнь, свобода, понимаешь! Я была обречена, я должна была что-то сделать, чтобы вырваться из этой клетки…»

Принц знал это чувство. Теперь, когда и его жизнь полностью не принадлежала ему, он понимал ее, как никто другой.

«И ты не боишься, что она тебя найдет? Как ты вообще сбежала?» - еще одна загадка.

«Магия…», - выдохнула Регина. Конечно, магия и была ответом. – «Сейчас она далеко, и там, она не сможет причинить никому вреда, по крайней мере, пока…», - ей все равно с трудом верилось, что это могло быть навсегда. Ее мать обладала великим могуществом. И даже какой-то зазеркальный мирок вряд ли был в силах сдержать ее.

«И так ты получила свою свободу…» - заключил принц, задумавшись.

«И магию…», - добавила Регина. У всего была своя цена. Это была ее. И ей надо было научиться с этим жить.

Магия! Это слово как молния снова пронзило его, тенью отражаясь в его глазах.

«Теперь ты считаешь меня каким-то монстром, да?! Я же вижу!»

«Не говори так, Регина! Все будет в порядке!» - Джеймс отчаянно пытался ее приободрить, хотя понимал, насколько неправдоподобно и нелепо звучат его слова. Возможно, это пугало, сейчас… но в нем зарождалась стойкая уверенность, он верил в нее, он видел ее настоящую…

«Не будет! Ты думаешь, меня саму это не пугает? Я не могу это контролировать!» - она задыхалась, словно загнанная в клетку птица, ни выхода, ни пути для отступления. – «И самое страшное – я ненавижу это, и ненавижу, потому что мне это нравиться – ощущение силы, и это напоминает мне об одном человеке, в которого я так боюсь превратиться…».

«О твоей матери…», - закончил за нее Джеймс.

«Я не хочу становиться такой как она!»

«Ты не она, Регина! Ты – ты! И то, что ты это говоришь – уже отличает тебя от нее, разительно! Магия всего лишь инструмент – инструмент в твоих руках, и как его применить, только в твоей власти!» - ее губы сжались в слабой улыбке, да, иногда он умел подобрать слова.

«Давай отложим прошлое, и подумаем, как расколдовать Гилрада, ладно? Он все-таки нас спас», - предложил Джеймс, протягивая ей руку. Регина отпрянула от дерева. Она с опаской коснулась его ладони, боясь, что он сейчас отдернет руку, но принц только уверенней сжал ее в своей…

Шел второй час их бесплодных попыток расшевелить Гилрада…

«Попробуй еще раз!»

«Джеймс, я уже проделывала это с десяток раз! Махнула рукой и так, и так!» - она активно сопровождала свою речь жестами. – «Двумя, одной, это не работает!»

«Еще разок, вдруг повезет!» - принц продолжал цепляться за их единственную идею.

«Ладно!» - Регина нахмурилась и снова закрыла глаза, пытаясь сконцентрироваться, но никакого эффекта не последовало. – «Не работает!»

«Тогда как это сработало раньше?!»

Девушка напряглась, пытаясь сложить один к одному. Конечно, это было очевидно, магия напрямую зависела от ее эмоций и желания. Надо было просто правильно подобрать ингредиенты. Желание присутствовало, осталось подобрать вторую часть.

«Страх, стресс, я не знаю…, - Регина начала перебирать Джеймсу возможные варианты.

«Ладно, попробуем тебя напугать!» - согласился принц и скрылся где-то в терновнике.

Он обошел широкий круг и тихонько подкрался сзади.

«Джеймс, я знаю, что ты позади!» - заявила Редж. – «Это должно быть неожиданно, а ты выдал себя еще за версту!»

«Твои идеи?!»

«Мои идеи не станут для меня неожиданностью, Джеймс!»

«А, ну да!» - он потер шею, оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы придумать.

«Одна надежда на тебя!» - обнадеживающе добавила девушка, но надежда в глазах принца таяла с каждой секундой.

Он шумел в терновнике, как будто вепрь вернулся, пытался напугать ее резким звуком, даже хотел взобраться на дерево и подключить Росинанта, но она только раз подскочила, и то от смеха. А было ведь не смешно.

Ладно, хочешь, стресса, будет тебе стресс, - подумал принц, к нему закралась одна опасная идея, он сам рисковал попасть под действие ее колдовства.

Джеймс приблизился к принцессе на расстояние вытянутой руки.

«Закрой глаза, Регина!»

«Что ты задумал?» - она пристально глянула на него, пытаясь прочитать его мысли. Он был безмятежен.

«Тогда, это не будет сюрприз, просто закрой глаза и думай о Гилраде, сконцентрируйся на нем», - спокойно попросил Джеймс.

«Хорошо!» - ответила Регина, выполняя его просьбу. Секунду он медлил, но дольше было нельзя. Джеймс сделал шаг на встречу, сокращая расстояние между ними до неприлично малого, и буквально врезался в ее губы своими.

Ее глаза широко распахнулись от такого наглого вторжения. Она вновь почувствовала эту волну, покалывание в кончиках пальцев и теперь на губах. Но что-то пошло иначе, она не сразу уловила это за мыслями, как_ убить_ принца, но не могла не почувствовать разницу – раскат чистейшей энергии вырывался наружу и растекался по телу небывалым теплом. Чувство опустошения… его не последовало.

Еще секунда и Джеймс оторвался, наблюдая за ее реакцией, звонкая пощечина не заставила себя ждать. Принц отступил от нее как ошпаренный.

«Зачем ты это сделал?» - она пришла просто в ярость.

«Да что?» - Джеймс непонимающе уставился на нее, держась за горящую щеку.

«Поцеловал меня?»

«Ты сама сказала, тебе нужен стресс? И я подумал…», - нет, он еще оправдывался, с какой стати он должен оправдываться?! Она же сама просила!

«И обязательно было целовать?»

«Ну, извини, что не ношу с собой карманного вепря!» – воскликнул Джеймс, и он начинал заводиться.

«Издеваешься, да?» - если бы взгляд испепелял, к этому случаю она могла научиться.

«И вообще, я едва коснулся тебя!» - принц стойко держал оборону. – «Это был почти братский поцелуй!» - нашел что сказать, но бомба была уже запущена. У него и сестры-то никогда не было.

«Братский, значит?!» - ее брови вопросительно вскинулись. Она хотела что-то сказать – сначала одно, потом другое… Братский!? Нет, с какой стати ее вообще заботило то, КАК он ее целует?! И вообще, ЧТО он ее целует?! Девичье самолюбие…все списалось на этот счет.

За всем этим они совсем позабыли о главной цели происходящего – о Гилраде. Конь уже давно приземлился на землю, и занялся своим привычным делом – общипывал ближайшее дерево. Он тихо заржал препирающейся паре, и те наконец-то обратили на него внимание.

Похоже, Регина была спасена, и куда бы их это завело – было неизвестно. Они же не стали бы выяснять, как на самом деле выглядит этот братский поцелуй, и что сейчас случилось между ними?!

«Ну вот, я же знал, сработает!» - Джеймс обернулся широкой улыбкой. Регина закатила глаза, все еще борясь с желанием его стукнуть. Она все еще не могла примириться со способом, но результат был очевиден.

Наконец, смена нюансов на ее лице прекратилась, принцесса смирилась. Просто, она не думала почувствовать на своих губах кого-то другого…. Может, в этом, и правда, ничего и не было…

«Видишь!» - принц снова обращался к ней. И против такого не пойдешь.

«Ладно, ты прав! Доволен!» - нехотя призналась Регина. – «И извини за это…», – она знаком на себе показала на его щеку, на которой расплывались уже легкие очертания ее руки.

«Что ж, по крайней мере, ты не заморозила еще и меня!» - ей тяжело представлялась, чтоб она тогда делала с ними двоими, действие чар могло длиться вечно.

«Давай, просто продолжим, путь…», - Регина устало выдохнула, еще один спор был не к чему. Он согласился кивком головы, и каждый побрел в сторону своего коня…

Их губы еще покалывали, магия всегда оставляла свой след…

* * *

День близился к вечеру. Из-за потерянного времени в пути, им снова пришлось переждать ночь в лесу.

Они сидели у костра, в лесной глуши, где-то невдалеке от горной реки, рев которой был слышен за версту и умело скрывал пребывание непрошенных путников.

В лунном свете языки пламени играли свои причудливые танцы на лицах странников, багровым блеском отражаясь в глазах. Джеймса что-то беспокоило, его глаза были задумчиво устремлены на пылающие угли, изредка потрескивающие золотыми искрами. Ему все не давала покоя одна мысль, с тех самых пор как он узнал о ее способности.

Он украдкой посмотрел на девушку – Регина сидела, приобняв себя за коленки, глаза чуть приоткрыты, и только редкие вспышки костра в их отражении, словно они загорались на миг и угасали, выдавали ее – что она еще не дремлет. Легкая улыбка пробежала по его губам, разливаясь теплом где-то в груди. Она поймет.

«Регина…», - принц решился привлечь ее внимание, и девушка встрепенулась от неожиданного звука, нарушившего воцарившуюся тишину.

Она обратилась к Джеймсу, выражение, застывшее на его лице ее пугало. Он пытался оставаться спокойным, но неуверенная улыбка выдавала его – он нервничал. Назревало что-то серьезное.

«Регина, я должен признаться! Но не пойми неправильно… просто послушай…», - принц говорил прерывисто, пытаясь ясно выразить свою мысль, но слова подбирались с трудом.

«Джеймс, ты еще не начал, а уже оправдываешься!» - Регина вдруг прервала его, она уже догадывалась, к чему он ведет. – «Это из-за моей магии, да? Хочешь уйти, я понимаю…»

«Дело не в тебе! Во мне!»

В нем? Регина застыла в удивлении. Что такого не прекрасного мог скрывать само олицетворение "прекрасности"?

«И-и-и…», - Джеймс снова погрузился в себя, и девушка попыталась вернуть его в разговор, который в конце концов он и начал.

«Я не принц!»

Она тут же закатила глаза, как будто и не сомневалась. Похоже что, одна из ее внутренних Регин только что проиграла пари другой, а значит вторая выиграла. И она не знала ликовать ли, или это совсем ее не радовало.

«То есть принц, но не совсем!» - быстро добавил Джеймс, прежде чем Регина успела сделать поспешные выводы на его счет.

«Я не понимаю…», - он совсем ее запутал.

«Это долгая история… все сложно…» - принц уже не знал, зачем он вообще решил признаться.

«Я не спешу…», - уверила его девушка.

«Мой брат был принц».

«Разве брат принца не принц?!» - звучало глупо, но логично.

«Я же говорил, все сложно», - констатировал Джеймс и снова уткнулся взглядом в костер.

В ответ тишина, она давала ему слово.

«Все было решено в день нашего рождения. Моего брата отдали колдуну, он стал сыном короля. И я только сейчас узнал о его существовании», - выдал Джеймс как на духу.

«Но принц ты?!» - в недоумении переспросила Регина. Ее брови вопросительно сошлись на переносице.

«Да», - мрачно ответил он. – «Мой брат погиб в схватке с драконом. Король не мог вернуть его, а дракон должен быть повержен любой ценой. И так нашелся я – идеальная замена, верно?» – принц иронизировал.

«Почему ты мне это рассказываешь?» - она была впечатлена его доверием.

«Пусть и случайно, я узнал твою тайну. И я чувствовал, что тоже должен поделиться», - Джеймс был честен. – «Разве так не легче – не надо лгать, притворяться! Ты можешь мне доверять, Регина, я сохраню твою тайну!»

«Спасибо…», - да, она была более чем впечатлена, открывая все эти новые стороны Прекрасного, что даже невольно заулыбалась.

«Нет, Регина, я серьезно…»

«Я знаю… и за это тоже спасибо, спасибо, что поделился, Джеймс!» - он редко добивался от нее такого взгляда – открытого, понимающего, чаще ловя в свою сторону одни иголки, и в эти моменты был готов забыть ей все колкости.

«Теперь мы повязаны, знаешь ли!» - Джеймс хитро усмехнулся.

«Ты угрожаешь? Мне-то?» - она повела пальцем от себя к принцу, и они снова рассмеялись. Их смех легким эхом прокатился по лесу, сливаясь с раскатами горной реки.

Тишина воцарилась вновь.

«Я вернусь…», - принц вдруг резко поднялся и повернул куда-то в сторону реки. Не прошло и секунды, как он растворился в тенях вековечного леса. Регина не возражала, но его не было и не было, дольше, чем полагалось. Принцесса волновалась и пошла следом.

Она заметила его у берега реки. Принц стоял у самой воды и взирал в ночное небо.

«Куда ты исчез?» - позади послышался встревоженный голос Регины. Он обернулся.

«Хотел побыть сам…», - и небо снова приковало его взгляд.

«Эй, ты сказал, что я могу доверять тебе, ты тоже можешь доверять мне, Джеймс!» - она коснулась его плеча, заставляя снова повернуться к себе. Его черты смягчились и он продолжил.

«Помнишь, вчера я не договорил…», - слово "вчера" вызывало в ней двоякие чувства, но они решили оставить вчера в прошлом, и Регина мысленно приструнила себя - она не станет вспоминать ему это вечно, вчерашний принц был лишь тенью его сегодняшнего - настоящего.

«Мой отец, не король, мой родной отец…. Это он мне рассказывал все эти истории. Каждый сезон он уезжал в город на торговлю… его не было неделями. И я скучал, сильно», - воспоминания вызывали в нем и радость, и грусть, голос принца чуть-чуть дрожал. – «Однажды он показал мне… смотри!». – Джеймс поднял руку большим пальцем вверх и прищурил один глаз. – «Неважно где ты и где луна, она всегда будет не больше пальца! И глядя на луну, я знал, где бы он ни был, он всегда думал обо мне».

«Что с ним случилось?» - Регина поняла, что вторгалась во что-то личное, и уже жалела о своей любознательности. – «Прости, я не хоте…».

«Ничего… его не стало, уже давно… просто так, я всегда вспоминаю о нем», – ответил принц. - «Я знаю, он не хотел бы, чтобы я за него так держался…. Луна не должна вызывать грусть, это надежда! Надежда на встречу, сын, говорил он!»

«Тогда поделись с кем-то другим…», - с энтузиазмом предложила принцесса, снять грусть с лица Джеймса стало ее первоочередной задачей, где-то она чувствовала себя виноватой за проведенные в его душе раскопки.

«Я поделился… с тобой…», - ответ был короткий и логичный, а сам Джеймс озадачен таким предложением.

«Это не в счет, я же тебя буквально вынудила». – Регина помотала головой. – «С кем-то… у тебя же должна быть та единственная?»

«Нету…. И даже, если бы и была, и я поделился с ней, я бы не позволил нам расстаться надолго. Зачем смотреть на луну и гадать…», – взгляд принца метнулся от луны к Регине, – «…я бы смотрел только на нее!»

Запала неловкая тишина. Джеймс вдруг поймал себя на последних словах, понимая, как это звучало, и что он сейчас будто нарочно держал паузу и не сводил с нее глаз. Он же не имел в виду ее?!

Регина спасла его от непредвиденных умозаключений. Глаза просились куда-то в сторону – дольше держать этот зрительный контакт она не могла. Он вроде бы ничего и не значил, но прежде, чем они могли придать ему больше смысла, - она продолжила, ход был ее.

«Кто бы она ни была, ей очень повезет!» - Регина звучала искренне, но не могла не удержаться, ни добавив. - «Только не просверли в ней дырку, Джеймс!» - поддела, сумела. Все возвращалось на круги своя.

Джеймс глубоко выдохнул, куда вдруг девалась та понимающая Регина, и кто опять позвал эту занозу?!

«Давай», - он подтолкнул ее плечом в плечо. – «Завтра у нас долгий путь».

Детский сад продолжался. Благо Джеймс был в старшей группе.

Каждый укутался в свой плащ, они ложились спать.

«Только не смей мне снова отдавать свой плащ, Джеймс!» - предупредила его Регина. – «Это красиво, но я не хочу, чтобы ты получил из-за меня обморожение!»

«Беспокоишься?» - он решил поддеть ее за былое.

«А кто меня будет вести?» - принцессу было так просто не поймать.

«Ладно…», - она слышала, как он снова выдохнул, но все же усомнилась, что Джеймс так быстро успокоится.

«Так просто?!»

«Да…. А есть предложения?».

«Нет, у тебя?» - поинтересовалась Регина.

«Тебе не понравится!» - констатировал принц.

«Ты этого не знаешь!»

«Можно под двумя…, - ответил Джеймс и через мгновение осторожно добавил. – «…но вместе».

Закралась долгая пауза, Регина сомневалась. Принц мысленно ликовал.

«Боишься?» - он снова подал голос.

«Кого?» - заявила Регина и нехотя согласилась, он сам ее вынудил, и ночной холод тоже. – «Ладно!»

Прекрасный быстро перебрался к ней, накрывая ее вторым плащом, и быстро нырнул рядом.

«Мои намерения самые благие, принцесса!» - как можно серьезней произнес он, благо Регина не видела его довольное лицо.

«Держите руки при себе, принц!» - было не комфортно, но тепло. Каждый повернулся в свой бок, стараясь утянуть большую часть "одеяла" на себя.

«Спокойной ночи, Регина!» - сонным голосом произнес Джеймс, да и она, казалось, уже уснула.

«И тебе, Джеймс!» - неразборчиво послышалось в ответ.

* * *

[1] *(If this is some kind of your _charming_ ways to _charm_ me, _Charming_?! – как бы звучало на англ.)


	4. ГЛАВА III - КРЕПОСТЬ НА ПЕРЕКРЕСТКЕ

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

_(Ed Sheeran — Give Me Love)_

* * *

Утро разбудило ее первой… на груди Прекрасного! Сонная она подняла голову, только чтобы тут же уткнуться глазами в подбородок принца.

Регина резко отпрянула, не понимая как она тут оказалась и старясь не разбудить Джеймса. Но принц еще крепко спал – после прошедшей почти бессонной ночи, это было вполне объяснимо.

Она хотела быстро удалиться, но рука Прекрасного уверенно удерживала ее за талию. И это стоило Регине невероятных усилий, чтобы бесшумно выскользнуть из неожиданных объятий.

Принцесса поднялась на ноги, сон сняло как рукой. Ситуация не выходила у нее из головы, но и намеренно такого не подстроить было нельзя. Они просто уснули. Будить принца и выяснять произошедшее было себе хуже.

Вскоре послышались и зевания Прекрасного. Он нехотя потер глаза, и проспал бы еще пару часов, но им надо было выступать, если они хотели добраться до ближайшей деревни к вечеру.

* * *

Сегодня им предстоял долгий переход – их путь лежал в Крепость на перекрестке. Кроссроад – некогда деревня, ныне обросшая каменными стенами, издавна была малым центром волшебного леса. Она располагалась на самом пересечение четырех королевств. Два из них – королевство короля Джорджа лежало на севере, владения матери Регины – на востоке.

На улицах здесь можно было встретить много люду, самого разного рода занятий, но торговля была основным источником дохода в этом месте.

Сегодня Росинанта снова поседлали, его рана активно затягивалась, они двигались быстрее, но не гнали, коню все еще нужен был отдых. Солнце почти садилось, когда они прибыли в Кроссроад.

«Сегодня мы ночуем под крышей!» - с улыбкой заметил Джеймс, когда они заезжали за каменные стены. В Кроссроаде как таковых не было ворот, с четырех сторон света каменное кольцо вокруг деревни пронзали четыре арки, символизируя четыре королевства.

Регину новость обрадовала более чем, и она заулыбалась в ответ, невольно озадачивая принца своим энтузиазмом. Он точно ничего не помнил.

В местной гостинице Джеймс отдал пару золотых монет и им отвели две лучшие комнаты, не проходные и подальше от лишних глаз. Усталые путники не стали сразу задерживаться, оба изрядно проголодались за долгую дорогу. Пара оставшихся яблок Регины спасла бы разве что полевую мышь.

Они спустились в местную таверну.

Таверна «Гарцующий пони» оказалась весьма шумным и просторным заведением. Тут и играла музыка, что-то постоянно разносили, столы стояли двумя рядами и отдельный полукругом у площадки с музыкантами. Пока принц убежал за заказом, Регина заняла самый крайний из возможных, подальше ото всех, но и тут она осталась не незамеченной.

«А вы не здешняя?!» - к ней подсела девушка. Ее русые волосы были чуть присобраны сзади, на ней было богатое бирюзовое платье, а в руке серый плащ, отделанный мехом по воротнику и с неизвестным Регине искусно вышитым гербом.

«Проездом». – Ее надежды оставаться инкогнито рушились.

«Белль!» - девушка протянула ей руку.

«Регина, приятно познакомиться!» - ответила принцесса, пытаясь изобразить саму вежливость.

«И куда вы направляетесь?» - ее новая знакомая была слишком любознательной.

«Вольная Марка!» - что уже было скрывать.

«Марка!» - лицо Белль мечтательно озарилось. – «Как бы я хотела попасть туда. Повидать мир. Но моей отец постоянно держит меня под конвоем, не давая свободно ступить и шагу. Даже сейчас на улице меня дожидаются пара его стражей.

Регине так было это знакомо, что она не вольно посочувствовала бедняжке.

«Белль! Здравствуй!» - к ним присоединилась еще одна их сверстница. Золотые кудри волнами ниспадали на ее плечи, а глаза были голубы, как небо. Держалась она легко и непринужденно, будто принцесса, и только ее бедные одежды выдавали ее происхождение.

«Знакомьтесь, Регина, это Золушка! Золушка – Регина!» - девушки друг другу улыбнулись, и блондинка вновь обратилась к Белль.

«Что нового в Западных Лесах?» - что-то подсказывало Регине, что ее интересовало совсем не это. Подруги загадочно переглянулись, и руки Белль ушуршали куда-то под стол. Она кротко осмотрелась по сторонам и достала широкий сверток, перевязанный тонкой тесьмой.

Уже через мгновение на столе перед ними лежал развернутый выпуск вестника «Сбежавшей принцессы». Реальный мир продолжал преподносить Регине сюрпризы.

«Уже читала? Смотри на первой полосе…», - голос Белль был преисполнен энтузиазма. Золушка наклонилась ближе и пробежала глазами по заголовку: «Как найти дух воина в себе» - Мулан Дзен.

«Удивительно!» - продолжила Белль. – «Эта девушка ломает все стереотипы. Не так уж много возможностей для женщин в этих землях показать, на что они способны, быть героями! Вот бы и мне представился такой шанс - я всегда хотела быть отважной, сделать что-то значимое для своего королевства, а не просто сидеть в четырех стенах замка и менять наряды…», - она печально вздохнула.

«Все возможно, Белль, у тебя еще обязательно будет шанс!» - Золушка сжала ее руку, пытаясь приободрить подругу. – «Лучше скажи, нет ли там совета, как стать принцессой?» - златовласка снова потянулась к вестнику.

«Ой, да знатное дело, Лу, просто найди себе принца!» - улыбка снова возвращалась на лицо Белль.

«Да?! И он так просто выберет простолюдинку?!» - отчаянно возразила Золушка, ее глаза потухли.

«Если это настоящая любовь, Лу, то ничто не станет для вас преградой!»

Регина наблюдала за всем как бы со стороны, не зная, как и реагировать. Ее соседки были увлечены беседой, поэтому пока она просто молчала, благодарная, что ее не втягивали во все это. Но вероятность оказаться на первой полосе, конечно, она, как никак, и сама была "сбежавшая принцесса" – ее пугала. Перед ее глазами уже стояли пестревшие заголовки: _"Сенсация! Королева пропала без вести! Принцесса Регина — в бегах!" _Девушка клипнула ресницами, отгоняя от себя жуткие мысли.

В это время Белль перевернула пергамент, и спешила поднять настроение своей подруги.

«Лучше, вот смотри!»

«Что, вышло продолжение?» - огонек снова заискрил в глазах златовласки. Она пальцем провела по строкам: "Лишиться хвоста, не потеряв голос" - правдивая сказка Ариэль Де Санте". – «Ее история вселяет надежду. Их разделяло море, но они все равно нашли свой путь друг к другу. Вот она – всепобеждающая сила настоящей любви!» - Золушка замечталась и говорила как будто сама с собой.

Регине, казалось, сейчас станет плохо. Ком подступил к горлу, и она отчаянно боролась с собой, чтобы не расплакаться при всех. Все эти умиляющие речи о настоящей любви?! Счастливый конец?! Но где был ее счастливый конец?! Наверняка, они с Дениэлом любили друг друга не меньше, чем эта Ариэль с… неважно с кем. Да и как вообще любовь можно было измерить?! И все же, такова была реальность. Сказка?! В ее жизни – не было места сказке. И Регина испытала это на себе побольше любого.

Ну, где же медлил Джеймс? От безысходности она отвернулась от соседок, выглядывая его в толпе.

«Это ваш жених?» - заметила Белль. Похоже, принцесса знала здесь каждое новое лицо. Как часто она вообще сюда являлась? Регина была настроена скептически.

«Что? Нет, просто друг!» – такой вопрос явно застал ее врасплох.

«Смотрите, не упустите!» - подмигнула ей Белль. На что она намекала?!

* * *

Джеймс и сам попался в похожую компанию.

Он просто подошел к стойке заказать им с Региной перекусить, как вдруг вокруг него выросла толпа…

«Проезжий?» - к нему подошел рыцарь его лет. Лицо его было как у юнца, но на висках уже появлялась редкая седина.

«Заметно?» - усмехнулся Джеймс.

«Я и сам здесь не часто. Но нового человека видно издалека. Не можете заказать?» - он читал его как книгу.

«Будьте понаглее. Если просто стоять и ждать, на вас никогда не обратят внимания», – посоветовал рыцарь. – «Кстати, я Филипп, принц Филипп!» - добавил он.

«Джеймс… тоже принц!» - Прекрасный опрометчиво сразу выдал себя. Король Джордж будет в ярости, если узнает, как далеко его занесло. Они скрепили знакомство рукопожатием. Джеймс не подал виду, но ему показалось, что Филипп чуть не передавил ему руку. Он что мерился с ним силой?

«Так мы соседи?» - обрадовался брюнет.

«Возможно», - коротко ответил Джеймс, и уже мысленно искал пути отступления. Идея посидеть в местной таверне нравилась ему все меньше. Принц оглянулся, удостовериться, где Регина… она тоже была не сама.

«Ваша дама?» - Филипп проследил за его взглядом.

«А? Что? Нет, то есть да. То есть…», - Джеймс не успел продолжить, как принц его прервал.

«А что вы сделали, чтоб завоевать ее?!» - и это не был вопрос, скорее прелюдия его следующей речи. – «У меня тоже есть невеста, но злая колдунья разлучила нас. И теперь я обязан сразить ее и разбудить мою любовь от вечного сна».

«Сочувствую…»

«Не стоит!» - твердо обрезал Филипп. – «Это же настоящая любовь, и о ней бы не слагали легенды, если бы что-то не стояло у нас на пути! Мы все равно будем вместе!» - заключил он. - «А вы и ваша невеста…»

«Она не моя невеста», - спешил поправить его Джеймс, его взгляд метнулся от принца к Регине. – «Мы просто друзья!»

«Да-да, продолжайте убеждать себя в этом», - намеренно кашлянув, тихо добавил Филипп.

«Не невеста!?» - ловя последние слова Джеймса, сзади на них налетел светловолосый парень. На нем не было доспехов, в отличие от Филиппа, но одеяние все же говорило о его принадлежности к королевским кровям. Еще один принц?! – подумал Прекрасный. Он желал провалиться. Такого количества принцев на один квадратный метр он еще не видел. Как в принципе, и в общем никогда не видел.

«Томас! Как я рад тебя видеть!» - принцы похлопали друг друга по плечам.

«Слышал печальные вести об Авроре», - новоприбывший принц помрачнел. – «Сочувствую, брат! Если тебе нужна помощь…»

«Спасибо, Томас! Твоя поддержка много значит. Но я должен сделать это сам».

«Я понимаю».

«И все же я так рад, что мы встретились! Сколько мы не виделись с последнего приема...»

Джеймс облегченно выдохнул, когда принцы, казалось, позабыли о нем. Но идиллия длилась не долго.

«Так значит, она не ваша невеста?» - Томас вдруг обратился к Прекрасному, кивком головы указывая в сторону Регины, сидевшей в противоположном углу таверны.

«Нет, а что?» - подозрительно переспросил Джеймс, не сразу догадавшись, куда клонит принц.

«Отлично!» - Томас хлопнул в ладоши. – «Я как раз ищу таковую!»

Глаза Джеймса расширились от возмущения. Не то чтобы он был против… да, черт, он был против! Но не из-за того, что сам желал видеть ее в качестве невесты, просто принц звучал так самоуверенно, как будто все уже было решено за нее.

Томас развернулся на каблуке и смело направился к ее столику.

В глазах Прекрасного была паника.

* * *

«Принц Томас!» – он поклонился всем девушкам! – «Не подарите ли вы мне танец, о прекрасная незнакомка?!» - Регина посмотрела по сторонам, да, он обращался именно к ней.

В одночасье ей захотелось испариться… и как можно скорее.

«Простите, я не в настроении…», - пролепетала она, опустив глаза. Не грубо ли она звучала? Ситуацию надо было исправлять. – «Пригласите лучше Золушку!»

Золушка, которая до этого сидела к нему спиной, просто опешила. Она переглянулась с девушками. Взгляд Белль просто кричал: «Ну, давай же, вот он – твой принц!»

Золушка робко подняла на него глаза. Их взгляды встретились… это был словно магнетизм. Принц засмотрелся и не мог оторваться от этих голубых глаз. Самоуверенность сняло как рукой.

«Ха-ха-ха!» - рассмеялся Филипп. – «Похоже, она ему отказала! Ну, что я говорил, не просто друзья!» - опять он его поддел – Джеймсу не терпелось его стукнуть. Но вместо этого он довольно улыбнулся, гордый за свою Регину… за свою подругу Регину, мысленно поправил он сам себя.

«Кажется, вашему другу, нужна помощь», - предположил Джеймс, глядя, как Томас оторопел перед златовлаской. Ситуация что-то ему напоминала, но он отмахнулся от этой мысли…

Пссс… присвистнул Филипп. Томас тут же опомнился и повернулся в направлении звука.

«Действуй же!» - Филипп в знак кивнул ему головой, послание быстро дошло до блондина.

«Позвольте пригласить Вас!» - принц Томас опустился на одно колено и протянул девушке руку.

«Почему бы и нет», - Золушка подарила ему очаровательную улыбку, и они, держась за руки, удалились под звуки флейты и волынки.

«Спасибо, Регина!» - воскликнула Белль.

«Я ничего не сделала...», - принцесса была удивлена.

«О, вы даже не представляете, сколько это значит для Лу! Возможно, в следующий раз в "Сбежавшей принцессе" будет ее история!»

Регина все еще не понимала, как их сюда занесло. Деревня КроссРоад по праву могла считаться главным сборищем самых интереснейших персонажей. Жизнь здесь била ключом.

* * *

«Так вы уже придумали, как завоюете свою так называемую подругу?» - да, принц Филипп специально сделал ударение на последних словах.

«Простите, что?» - брови Прекрасного вопросительно сдвинулись, формируя тонкую морщинку на лбу.

«Я бы мог вам помочь!» - его рука исчезла в котомке, и он уже доставал сложенный вчетверо пергамент. – «Вот!» - Филипп раскрыл статью: "Десять способов завоевать принцессу. Автор – Рыцарь из стали". – «…не знаю кто, но пишет отлично, а главное действенно! Я бы посоветовал убить дракона в ее честь – очень, знаете, впечатляюще, правда и не без рисков. Но в конце, она просто не сможет устоять!» - констатировал принц.

Джеймс мысленно разводил руками. Какая ирония! Ему и, правда, предстояло сразиться с драконом, но совсем по другой причине. А так, убивать драконов что зря, забавы ради – для него было глупо и бессмысленно. И какой же здесь подвиг – убить живое существо, если оно никого не трогало. Дракон дракону рознь…и у них, между прочим, тоже своя жизнь.

«Он пригласил меня на свидание!» - Золушка, казалось, вся светилась. – «Спасибо вам, Регина!» - девушка бросилась обнимать принцессу. Регина была и тронута, и смущена таким переизбытком чувств златовласки. Она приобняла ее в ответ, и похлопав по спине, выскользнула из ее рук. Еще бы чуть-чуть и та задушила бы ее от счастья.

«Не за что!» - кротко произнесла принцесса.

«Неужели это, правда, происходит!?» - Золушка все еще не могла прийти в себя и витала где-то в облаках.

«Похоже, я влюбился, брат!» - принц Томас вернулся в свою компанию и припал к стойке спиной. – «Она ангел, ее улыбка, взгляд! Мы говорили с ней часы…»

Вообще, минуты, - подумал Джеймс, косясь на принца исподлобья, и почесал затылок.

«Пропал!» - вновь констатировал Филипп.

«Да! И...», - внезапно Томас обратился к Джеймсу, выглядывая из-за плеча друга... затянувшаяся пауза продлилась недолго. - «...брюнетка! Вся ваша!»

Прекрасный понимал, что очередь сейчас вновь перейдет к нему. Ему необходимо было что-то предпринять.

* * *

«Трактирщик, наливай всем!» - он развернулся и вывалил на стол с десяток золотых монет, что оказалось его единственной идеей – возможно, во всей этой суматохе, ему таки удастся улизнуть от этих двух королевских болванов. Он уже думал сделать шаг в сторону, как Филипп остановил его за плечо.

«Так я же вас так и не представил, как грубо с моей стороны!» - он обращался к Томасу и Прекрасному. – «Томас имею честь тебе представить – принц Джеймс!»

«Тот самый?» - переспросил блондин и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Джеймса. – «Что, первая попытка с драконом не задалась?!» - Принц Томас хлопнул Прекрасного по спине, и тот чуть не закашлялся – похоже, сплетни здесь разлетались быстрее мысли.

«Что не значит, что вторая не удастся!» - быстро нашелся принц, переведя дыхание.

«Тогда за принца Джеймса, за драконоборца!» - принцы разом подняли кубки с вином и опустошили их, и Джеймс не мог не присоединиться, сам затеяв все это. Он так старался не привлекать лишнего внимания, а добился как раз обратного, и теперь можно было не надеяться, что его выходка останется незамеченной королем Джорджем. И если с этим он как-то разберется, то личность Регины никак нельзя было раскрывать, а он своими действиями сам ставил все под огромный риск.

Захожие таверны буквально всполошились, заслышав о такой щедрости и вокруг стойки в миг вырос непроходимый ряд зевак, которые были не прочь поживиться за счет незваного гостя. Вино лилось рекой, звон кружек раздавался не переставая, а за Прекрасного подняли не один тост.

«Ваш заказ, госпожа Белль! Как всегда», - у столика девушек из неоткуда вырос молоденький разносчий, оставляя поднос с множеством вкусностей и напитками. Бель выдала ему монету, и он тотчас удалился.

«Угощайтесь, Регина!» – предложила она. – «Лучшей выпечки вы не сыщите во всех четырех королевствах!»

Регина не стала отказывать ни Белль, ни себе, и все три девушки мигом потянулись за сладостями.

Она только хотела запить, поднося бокал ко рту, как по залу прокатилось ЕГО имя. Принцесса моментально напряглась, пить резко перехотелось, и она отставила кубок в сторону. Ее глаза на секунду встретились с Джеймсом, который тщетно пытался избежать компании каких-то двоих.

Она отвлеклась и уже не слышала ремарок Белль по поводу личности Джеймса, Регина просто хотела понять, когда все это успело произойти и чем это закончится. Вокруг все завертелось, трактирщик не успевал разливать очередной бочонок, а люд приходил и сменялся из ниоткуда.

«Похоже, вам вовсе не нужен был мой совет!» - принцы и не думали выпускать Прекрасного из своей облоги. – «Обещайте, мне пару уроков, как справитесь с драконом – меня ожидает похожая участь!» - закончил Филипп.

«Конечно», - кивнул Джеймс в ответ, и они снова подняли кубки вверх. Вино быстро ударяло в голову, но принц старался мыслить трезво. Регина! Конечно, наверняка, принцесса мысленно проклинала его, и он бы ее не винил. Принц пытался поймать ее взглядом в толпе, не исчезла ли она вообще?!

«Не знаете, как подступиться?» - Филипп заметил удрученный вид принца. – «С подвигами вы и так справляетесь, но этим ее не взять, да? У нас с Авророй было так же! Я долго не мог добиться ее внимания. И тут мог бы вам подсказать…», - он перевернул свою заметку другой стороной, заголовок на которой гласил: «Как найти подход к даме. Или узнайте характер вашего цветка». - Джеймс мысленно ударил себя по лбу, поражаясь в очередной раз, но сам вежливо уставился на пергамент.

«Роза, определенно! – не просто удержать, но ароматом… ароматом невозможно насладиться. Колкая снаружи, но если пробраться за все эти шипы, вас ждет необыкновенное открытие! С ромашкой, согласитесь, все было бы не так эпично!» - Филипп еще какое-то время рассказывал ему про ландыши, орхидеи и прочие цветы, Томас тоже заинтересовано присоединился к их беседе, пытаясь разгадать во всем цветочном обилии свою Золушку. С ней, казалось все так легко и стремительно, что они с Филиппом быстро сошлись на лютике.

Но Джеймс их не слышал, он заметил, как какой-то пьяный мужлан крутился рядом с Региной и не давал ей покоя. Внутри что-то щелкнуло, отрезвляя его, он не мог стоять в стороне.

«Я удалюсь!» - поставил их в известность принц, он оставил свой кубок на столе и твердо направился к столику принцессы.

«Что я говорил! Быть мне ягойаем, если я не прав!» - знающим тоном заметил Филипп и взглядом проводил Джеймса.

«Ну что ж, пари так пари!» - заключил Томас, и оба стали наблюдать за происходящим.

* * *

Регина сидела у края стола, когда какой-то проходящий громила задел ее.

«Осторожней!» - воскликнула она, хватаясь за плечо.

«Ээ…простытэ…», - заплетающимся языком промолвил тот, но завидев принцессу, уходить никуда уже не собирался.

«Просто, идите, куда шли!» - Регина рукой отмахнулась от него, ей вовсе не нужны были его извинения. Она вновь повернулась к девушкам, маленький инцидент казался незамеченным, и Белль продолжила увлеченно рассказывать о новой прочитанной ею книге.

Но грубиян не думал сдаваться. Он схватил Регину за руку и потянул.

«А может потынцуем!» - Регина не вытерпела такой наглости и поднялась. Спиртным разило за версту. Принцесса отдернула руку и высвободилась из его хватки.

«Я не ясно выразилась!» - процедила она. Обстановка накалялась, похоже, ее отказ только раззадорил пыл ее нового воздыхателя. Золушка и Белль хотели было вступиться, но не успели. Когда грубиян вновь полез с руками к Регине, и она, казалось, вот-вот взорвется, он резко был остановлен – Джеймс молнией вклинился между ними.

«По-моему, леди ясно выразилась!» - медленно проговорил принц, и голос его был непоколебим. Регина оторопела появлению принца и его тону.

«Мы шами разбэремся…», - ехидно ухмыльнулся тот, не обращая внимания на Прекрасного.

«Руки…убрал и сам убрался!» - отрезал принц, стараясь сохранять железное спокойствие и не повышать тон. Но грубияна это ни чуть ни усмирило.

«Ты убырешься!» - пробурчал тот и в сторону Джеймса полетел кулак. Принц отшатнулся. Он встряхнул головой и провел пальцем по нижней губе, вытирая кровь. Этот громила напросился сам. Принц не думая дал ему сдачи и уже тот летел в другой конец зала. После такого исхода он сам ретировался из таверны, а потасовка вовсе прошла не замеченной, видимо, такое здесь происходило не редко.

«Так ему!» - послышалось позади, принцы явно болели за Джеймса.

«Почему они на нас так уставились?» - Регина отвлеклась, заметив их не здоровый интерес.

«Не обращай внимания!» - принц пропустил ее слова, все, что его сейчас волновало – это ее состояние. – «Ты в порядке?!» – он отвел принцессу в сторону и осмотрел ее с ног до головы.

«Буду, если скажешь?» - ей совсем не нравилось, как эти двое косились на них. А еще – совсем не радовало повышенное внимание к его персоне и что он вообще вмешался, она бы и сама урезонила этого грубияна.

«Это просто глупости, Регина!» - он убедительно посмотрел на нее, но это не помогло. Принцесса выжидала, не спуская с него возмущенных глаз. Игра в гляделки продлилась недолго.

«Ладно!» – выдохнул принц. – «Они вбили себе в голову, что между нами что-то есть…»

Реакция последовала незамедлительно.

«Что?»

«Я сказал то же – глупо, верно…», - Джеймс покачал головой. Оба почему-то поспешили отвезти взгляд, но вскоре принцесса продолжила свое нападение.

«Да?! И ты, похоже, им потакаешь!»

«Что!?» - настал и черед принца возмутиться.

«А что ты сейчас сделал?!»

«Вступился за тебя!»

«Я сама могла за себя постоять!» - заявила Регина.

«Я знаю!» - легко согласился принц, признавая ее правоту, и она вскинула бровью. – «Но если бы ты вдруг потеряла контроль и …ты понимаешь, выдала себя! Я не мог позволить этому случится!» - Регина изумленно застыла, только клипнув ресницами. Пелена спадала с ее глаз - ему, правда, было не все равно. А она опять ведет себя как малый ребенок, он ведь просто пытался ее защитить.

Регина не могла ничего сказать, слова, которые она еще не успела подобрать, комом застряли в горле.

«Все еще не доверяешь мне?» - в его голосе послышались нотки обиды. – «То, что я вчера говорил, на реке, это было не для красивых слов, Регина, я, правда, имел это в виду!»

Она виновато уткнулась в сторону, принц заметил ее перемену, но он вовсе не ставил свои слова ей в укор.

«Давай лучше сбежим отсюда поскорей!?» - с улыбкой предложил он, и она легким кивком согласилась. Он поймал ее за руку и потянул за собой. Пробираясь сквозь толпу, они заговорщицки направились к выходу.

* * *

«Не поможешь старику, сынок?!» - на улице у стен таверны, перед маленьким столиком с мелкой утварью, опираясь на палицу, сидел сгорбившийся старик. Одет он был в одни лохмотья, его мутные глаза едва показывались из-под серого капюшона его изорванного плаща.

Джеймс остановился у него и полез в кошель.

«Вот! Надеюсь, этого достаточно!» - принц протянул ему сребреник. Из-под подола плаща появились скрючившиеся пальцы и с радостью приняли монету.

«Более чем. Позвольте мне отплатить тем же!» - принц и Регина уже хотели идти, но старик остановил их. – «Уважьте мою старушку, она станет на меня серчать, если узнает, что я отпустил вас ни с чем», - вдруг послышался звон стекла и разливающейся жидкости. Старик протягивал им две небольшие наполненные чаши. – «Лучшего яблочного сидра не делает никто, ее особый рецепт!».

Они переглянулись, Джеймс пожал плечами, они не могли обидеть старика и приняли напиток из его рук. Приподняв чаши и стукнув их друг о друга, пара быстро осушила их. Напиток странным теплом разливался по телу, попадая в кровь и даря необыкновенную легкость…

«Спасибо!» - в один голос произнесли они. – «Вы были правы, это вкуснейший сидр в моей жизни!» - добавил принц.

«Забирайте все!» - старик был несказанно щедр. Джеймс пытался запротестовать, вежливо отказавшись, но случайный незнакомец не принимал отказов. Старик протянул им небольшую стеклянную бутылку, наполненную золотистой жидкостью, и принц благодарно принял ее.

Его странная улыбка ему кого-то напомнила, но Джеймс не мог вспомнить кого, как быстро она исчезла с лица старика в тени его капюшона.

Он встряхнул головой, прогоняя образ. Наверно, он был просто пьян, и воображение играло с ним злую шутку…

Они попрощались со стариком и все дальше удалялись от таверны…


	5. ГЛАВА IV - ТО, ЧТО БЫЛО МЕЖДУ НАМИ

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now _

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
We're falling in love _

**_(_****_Ed _****_Sheeran_****_ – _****_Kiss_****_ Me_****_)_**

* * *

Накинув капюшоны да посильнее, пара практически осталась незамеченной. Когда они отошли совсем далеко за черту деревни и шум голосов, доносившихся из таверны, утих, Джеймс остановился. Они были у лесной опушки – тянуло редкой ночной свежестью.

«Давай!» - он кивнул в сторону леса. Регина удивилась, но последовала за ним. В лунном свете, различая только силуэты, они какое-то время на ощупь пробирались сквозь лес, пока перед ними не предстала изумительная картина – небольшое зеркальное озерцо, умело скрытое природой в этой глуши.

«Переждем здесь!» - предложил принц, обращаясь к девушке.

Джеймс быстро развел костер, не давая легкому вечернему бризу поймать их в свои прохладные объятья, и они молча устроились у пламени, просто наслаждаясь чарующей тишиной и золотом луны, что дрожащей дорожкой до самого горизонта струилась по водяной глади.

Принц откупорил подаренную бутыль, как раз на двоих. В нос ударил стойкий запах яблок, тех самых, и он сделал несколько глотков. Напиток не пьянил, но странно дурманил его мысли, разум, будто обостряя все его чувства. Джеймс протянул его Регине, но девушка тут же замотала головой.

«Ну же, за наш последний вечер!» - уговорил ее принц. Она укоризненно посмотрела на него, но согласилась.

«Так и быть!» - ее голос радугой разлился в тишине. Именно тогда он заметил – в свете луны шоколад ее глаз превращался в черную как бездна смоль, и он словно бессильный утопал в ее глубине. Джеймс встряхнул головой, это было лишь секундное наваждение, выпитое несомненно играло с ним.

Его взгляд вновь обратился к озеру, гонимый каким-то скрытым позывом, принц поднялся на ноги. Он приближался к берегу, темные воды буквально манили его к себе. Джеймс остановился у самого края и подобрал камень, перебирая его в руке – гладкий, ни единой зазубрины. Еще мгновенье – и ровные круги один за одним расходились по лунной дорожке, разрывая зеркальную гладь.

Сердце бунтовало – то воспламеняясь, то бросая его в неудержный страх. Принц быстро разулся и шагнул в воду. Он уже снимал свою куртку и рубаху, и они летели в направлении берега, когда Регина осознала его затею.

«Джеймс, прекрати, вернись, сейчас же!» - хоть кто-то из них рассуждал еще трезво. Принц уже с головой погрузился в воду, но исчез буквально на миг – вода зашипела, и он вынырнул на поверхность, сотнями брызг нарушая царивший покой.

«Вода замечательная!» – он махнул ей рукой.

«Ты просто пьян, Джеймс, я не пойду!» - послышалось с берега, ее было не уговорить. Яблочный сидр странно бил в голову, оставляя какую-то легкость, но она ни за чтобы не пошла за ним.

«Возможно, впервые я мыслю трезво! Неужели тебе не хочется совершить что-то по-детски безудержное?! Просто забыться на миг?!» - в его голосе улавливалась какая-то грусть, она похоже, понимала, о чем он говорил – не думать, но она просто не могла ни думать.

Через несколько дней он мог погибнуть, - эта мысль вдруг резко пробила его сознание. - Он вовсе не рыцарь – простой пастух, и жизнь коротка, а он столько всего не успел. Ему хотелось скрыться от этого мира, хотя бы на секунду. Джеймс не стал говорить, это звучало жалко, а он не был трусом… но в этот миг, в этот единственный момент, он мог позволить себе забыть. Принц закрыл глаза - озеро с головой укутывало его в своих водах.

«Джеймс!» - он не появлялся… прошла почти минута, а он так и не вынырнул. Она начинала волноваться… его нет, и нет. Регина сорвалась с места и подбежала к самой кромке воды.

«Джеймс, это не смешно!» - конечно, он был пьян. Она должна была его отговорить от этой глупой затеи, а не потакать. Время шло на секунды – он отсутствовал слишком долго.

Не думая, в миг избавившись от верха своего багрового костюма и сапог, принцесса нырнула за ним. Вода была совсем не замечательная – возможно, поверхность озера и прогревалась за день, но глубинные воды сковывали своим леденящим жалом и обжигали ей горло. Регина еще раз набрала легкие полные воздуха и нырнула глубже, пытаясь в лунном свете уловить его силуэт. Ничего.

Еще одна попытка, она снова погружалась в воду, как вдруг сильные руки ухватили ее за талию, утягивая за собой. Они вынырнули одновременно. Он все еще не выпускал ее из своих оков, улыбаясь… как идиот, добавила она.

«Это совсем не смешно, Джеймс!» - девушка вырвалась из его рук, в мыслях было вернуться на берег, но ее попытка была нагло пресечена – заряд водяной струи летел ей прямо в лицо, ошеломляя принцессу.

«Я убью тебя!» - Регина приняла вызов, и произвела ответную атаку. Брызги вихрем разлетались во все стороны. К ее удивлению, ее тоже захватил смех – и они словно дети дурачились в воде.

«Из-за тебя я насквозь промокла!» - обиженно добавила она и бросилась на него с руками, пытаясь потопить, но принц быстро уклонился от нее. Джеймс потерял ее из виду, и Регина, поймав момент, скрылась под водой.

«Тебе от меня не скрыться, Регина!» - он только безнадежно крутился по сторонам. Она не заставила себя ждать, появляясь сзади него и накрывая принца еще одной волной брызг. Он и не дрогнул. Они застыли… всего на миг, их взгляды сплелись, пронзая друг друга! Джеймс опять замечал эту смоль, ту остроту, с какой ее взгляд проникал в его душу, разбивая все барьеры на пути к его сердцу – еще чуть-чуть и он, казалось, пленит его, не в силах оторваться от этих глаз.

Джеймс моргнул – Регина вновь растворилась в воде. Игра продолжалась.

Почему он так смотрел на нее… его взгляд будоражил и пугал, даже в воде она могла ощутить волну мурашек, пробежавших по коже. Она должна была скрыться….

Регина поддалась течению, она совсем продрогла – холод начинал сковывать ее, а тело неметь. Она была уже не в силах бороться с водой, не в силах вынырнуть – она тонула.

Они поменялись ролями, теперь исчезла принцесса. Джеймс застыл в ожидании подвоха, но ее нигде не было видно, даже на берегу, ведь ей могло наскучить все это ребячество, и она просто решила улизнуть от него.

«Регина!» - его голос звучал тревожней, чем он того хотел. Принц не мог медлить, если это шутка, он _убьет_ ее позже. А пока – он не мог представить, что не увидит ее вновь.

Он нырнул, стрелой устремившись вглубь. Озеро еще не поглотило ее в своих объятьях, в слабом свете луны, Джеймс смог разглядеть ее силуэт и ринулся к принцессе, выхватывая ее из темных оков.

* * *

Он нес ее на руках, прижимая так крепко, словно боялся потерять. Даже не смотря на то, какой сильной она хотела оставаться в его глазах, сейчас она казалась ему такой маленькой, хрупкой и беззащитной, что он не выпускал бы ее никогда. Регина открыла глаза, ей показалось, что она просто уснула, но это был далеко не сон. Принцесса встрепенулась, в ответ Джеймс сжал ее лишь крепче, давая понять, что она в безопасности. Регина не могла ни заметить, как буквально играл и напряжен был его каждый мускул, по его груди стекали капельки воды, а кожа покрылась мелкой мурашкой, как только его обдало свежим прибрежным бризом.

Его тело содрогалось от глубоких вдохов, тяжелой поступью он вышел на берег, и только подобравшись ближе к костру, принц опустил ее на землю. На миг Джеймс исчез, но только чтобы достать свой плащ и накинуть его на нее.

«Пальцы… я не чувствую кончиков пальцев…», - Регина дрожала, тщетно пытаясь согреть свои руки, пока они не оказались в его ладонях.

Он чуть склонился и поднес их к своим губам, согревая их своим дыханием. Она ощутила легкое покалывание… совсем как при магии, но это не была магия вовсе. Принц поднял свой взгляд, ловя ее нерешительную улыбку – она была и благодарна, и смущена... непроизвольно одна его рука потянулась к ее лицу, убирая со лба растрепавшиеся волосы. Он бережно завел ее непослушный локон за ухо, его ладонь задержалась у ее подбородка… дольше положенного. Джеймс придвинулся ближе, осторожно… все так же не разрывая их взглядов, будто постоянно спрашивая правильно ли все это…

Его вторая рука уже прижимала ее ладони к его груди, принцесса чувствовала, как его кожа буквально горела, обжигая их своим теплом, а сердце вдруг застыло и забилось сильнее…

Она ощутила прикосновение его губ, чувственное, мягкое, словно невесомый лепесток розы…

Ее глаза широко распахнулись, и Регина отпрянула… но не потому что была возмущена, наоборот удивлена, и не сколько ему. Себе!

Лицо ее было таким же потрясенным и растерянным, как и его, - как будто немой вопрос застыл на ее устах. Джеймс почувствовал, как она выскальзывает из его ладони. Он напугал ее?! В ее глазах читалось полное смятение — осознание произошедшего взвинченным пульсом отдавалось где-то в висках.

«Джеймс, что ты делаешь?» - прошептала она, неосознанно моля его остановиться... остановиться, пока все не зашло слишком далеко.

«То о чем мечтал и отказывался, с тех пор как узнал тебя!» - его собственное признание вдруг пронзило его — похоже, те болваны были правы на их счет, на счет него точно, они не просто друзья. Что-то изменилось внутри него … и эти чувства, что внезапно пробудились в его сердце, были настолько неповторимы и необузданны, что это пугало его. И вместе с тем, пьян он был или нет, они были такими неподдельными, что испытав их раз в жизни, их уже нельзя было подменить и спутать ни с чем.

Регина отчаянно затрясла головой: «Нет! Нет! Нет!» - принцесса совсем вырвалась из его окружения и ринулась назад. От кого она бежала? От него или себя самой?! Она исчезала словно мираж, а принц стоял, не в силах ее остановить. Предательский бриз бесследно уносил ощущение ее тепла на его губах, оставляя лишь одно неутолимое желание восполнить эту утрату. Казавшееся таким реальным, вдруг превращалось в сон.

Но он не спал! Чтобы ни происходило между ними, это разрешиться здесь и сейчас. Она не оттолкнула его, ни накричала, и даже не злилась, она просто бежала… – это и был его ответ. Может, Регина и не хотела этого признавать, но он ее так не отпустит. Задача взаимоисключающая для двоих, но кто сказал, что будет просто, и он не сдастся, дабы облегчить ей участь.

«Регина!» - он кинулся за ней.

«Извинения приняты, оставь меня!» - бросила она в ответ, только ускорив шаг.

«Я не жалею!» - принц надеялся, что девушка остановится, но нет. – «Я знаю, ты тоже что-то чувствуешь!» - Джеймс не дал ей уйти, в два шага он догнал ее и, поймав за запястье, развернул к себе. Его другая рука перехватила ее кисть у его лица прежде, чем она успела дать ему пощечину. Это бы отрезвило их… ее!

Наступило напряженное, тяжелое молчание, словно затишье перед грядущей бурей - перед тем как рождается новая надежда, или рушится чей-то мир; невыносимый накал эмоций, неудержимо рвущаяся наружу правда.

И Регина боялась взглянуть в лицо этой правде. Она молила, чтобы это была просто минутная слабость, охваченные моментом – их просто притягивало друг к другу. Ей должно быть было просто одиноко и больно, и это способ справится с болью хотя бы на миг: почувствовать тепло, она не заметит подмены, не сейчас, но… – продолжал твердить ей разум. Но в глубине души, в самых забытых уголках ее сердца, теплилось нечто большее, то что она отрицала, потому если она найдет в себе смелость признать, назвать это, уже не будет пути назад, ее мир перевернется. Сама мысль ломала все ее представления. Все это было настолько неправильно и нелепо, она не должна испытывать эти чувства, это просто невозможно.

Так, поцелуй его и докажи, что он не прав, докажи себе, что за этим поцелуем ничего нет, как и не может быть, а первый… первый был лишь случайным наваждением, – еще одно пари с самой собой.

Джеймс не знал, как долго они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Напряжение застыло в воздухе, достигшее крайней точки, - неудержимое, как потоп, оно сметало все на своем пути…. Ему казалось, это длилось целую вечность, хотя на самом деле прошла лишь пара секунд. Он заметил, как Регина нахмурилась и вдруг потянулась к нему. Прекрасный совсем не ожидал этого: принцесса сама поцеловала его, но поцелуй был короткий, их губы едва соприкоснулись, и она сразу отпрянула назад.

Регина пыталась ему что-то доказать?! Если да, она надула их обоих! Он дал ей возможность решиться самой, теперь она не оставляла ему выбора.

Ей надо было вырваться, взять себя в руки. Надо… Регина почти убедила себя, что хочет именно этого, но Джеймс опередил ее. Он освободил одну ее руку и притянул за подбородок обратно, его пылающий взгляд на секунду задержался, впиваясь в ее глаза, он устанавливал новые правила.

Джеймс наклонился и снова поцеловал ее, но его прикосновения никак не вязались с его взглядом. Настойчиво, но нежно он исследовал ее губы, сначала уголки рта, затем он поцеловал ее верхнюю губу, плавно спускаясь к нижней, принц продолжал терзать её губы своими…

Регина пыталась, если не сопротивляться, то сохранять равнодушие – совладать с искушением, вспомнить ЕГО прикосновения, но они казались лишь далеким воспоминанием, слабым подобием того, что она испытывала сейчас. Это было неправильно, и вместе с тем так... Регина не могла подобрать слов. Вдруг появившееся слабость в коленях, возбуждение, почти граничащее с головокружением, только не закрывать глаза…. Больше, чем она могла вынести, все в ней рвалось именно к нему – и она чувствовала, как проигрывает войну с самой собой.

Принцесса вырвала свое запястье из его хватки, ее руки были свободны, и Джеймс боялся, что она вот-вот его оттолкнет, но Регина ответила на поцелуй, открывая свои губы навстречу его. Ее рука скользнула ему на шею, их губы сливаются в свободном полете, и она понимает, что перешла границу, которую ей совершенно не следовало пересекать – нет, она не сдалась, но поддалась, быть может, она пожалеет… завтра, но это будет только завтра.

Они оторвались друг от друга, но лишь на мгновенье – чтобы не задохнуться. Невыразимые эмоции застыли на их лицах. Он кончиком носа провел по ее, и она невольно заулыбалась, вызывая такую же искреннюю улыбку на его устах. Его рука вновь пленила ее запястье, и Джеймс поднес ее ладонь к своим губам, оставляя на ней легкий поцелуй, в едином, необъяснимом порыве их пальцы переплелись, и он с восторгом наблюдал за их единством.

«Я же обещал, что не отстану от тебя!» - выдохнул принц, вспоминая их первое утро.

«Просто я еще не старалась сбежать…», - невинно заметила Регина, ее другая рука бродила где-то в его волосах.

«Я умею быть убедительным», - Джеймс звучал довольно самоуверенно.

«Да?» - ее брови вопросительно изогнулись, она дразнила его. – «Тогда догони!»

Он только хотел заключить ее в объятья, как с кошачьей ловкостью принцесса ускользнула от него, оставляя в его руках только его собственный плащ. Мальчишечья улыбка играла на его устах, Джеймс посмотрел на плащ и бросил его наземь. Он давал ей фору… три, два, один… и принц устремился за ней.

Регина уже успела скрыться за деревом, наблюдая за ним из своего убежища.

«Ты не можешь прятаться вечно, Регина! Я все равно найду тебя!» - его голос разорвал тишину. Прекрасный вдруг исчез из ее виду, и она показалась из-за дерева.

«Я же говорил!» - послышалось позади. Принцесса резко развернулась, встречаясь с ним глазами. Джеймс застал ее врасплох и, не теряя возможности, притянул в свои объятия. Неумолимо. Головокружительно. Словно волна, что откатывает от берега, безвозвратно увлекая все за собой. Она тихо вскрикнула, когда их тела сошлись настолько близко, что соприкоснулись, невольно заставляя его коварно улыбнуться достигнутому.

От этой близости ее кидало в жар, и даже все еще мокрая одежда не могла охладить накала их чувств и их разгоряченных тел.

Нежность таяла, как иллюзия, уступая место страстному, безудержному, пылкому натиску – Джеймс жадно впился в ее губы, увлекая принцессу в глубокий безрассудный поцелуй, проникая все глубже и заставляя ее сердце бешено колотиться. Его прикосновения были самоуверенными и неприкрыто собственническими – его рука прошла по ее плечу, к шее, вплетаясь в ее волосы и прижимая ее еще сильнее. Но она была неукротима. Ее ладони, безвольно покоившиеся на его груди, вдруг упорхнули вниз, пальцами скользнув по его торсу и заставляя его дернуться от щекотливых ощущений. Регина довольно улыбнулась сквозь поцелуй… обретя долгожданную свободу, ее руки продолжили свой путь, сплетясь на его шее и притягивая его за собой. Битва за доминирование только начиналась…

Земля уходила у них из-под ног… буквально! Они накренились, словно корабль, попавший в шторм, и потеряли равновесие. Сила притяжения увлекала их к земле…

Они покатились по траве - это заставило их на миг оторваться друг от друга. Мгновение они покоились на земле, их сбитое дыхание неровным эхом отбивалось друг в друге. Перед глазами было только небо, несметное количество звезд и дымка пролетавших облаков. Но было ли ему до них дело, Джеймс устал взирать на звезды, мечтая о далеком – теперь оно, несбыточное, но земное, было так близко, что в сравнении с ним, все теряло свое значение, все… кроме нее.

Принц неосознанно нашел ее руку, заключая ее в своей, и притянул к себе, запечатлевая недолгий, но нежный поцелуй на ее пальцах. Он не слышал ее благодарную улыбку в ответ на его прикосновение, но даже от этого маленького жеста ей становилось необычно тепло, чувство – забытое, но такое знакомое.

Джеймс придвинулся ближе и, приподнявшись на одном локте, вдруг воспарил над ней, больше не в силах держаться от нее дальше, чем на расстоянии поцелуя. Но принц не спешил, затаив дыхание, его взгляд бережно блуждал по ее лицу, словно заново открывая для себя его черты. Легкие складки в уголках ее глаз, когда она улыбалась ему ответ. Тонкий шрам на верхней губе, который придавал ей только большей загадки – временами едва заметный, то добавлявший ей некой строгости и упрямства. Изменчивый оттенок ее карих глаз, когда она радовалась и сердилась, и радужка их, то искрилась золотом, то окаймлялась черной смолью.

Регина внимательно следила за ним, она сомневалась - чтобы он не видел… пока его взгляд… проникновенный и согревающий, не встретил ее вновь.

«Что?» - немой вопрос, застывший на ее устах, вдруг шелестом всколыхнул воздух.

«Я сказал, что твоя красота перехватываем мое дыхание!» - восхищенно произнес принц, и уголки ее рта заиграли в хрупкой улыбке. Тронутая его словами, Регина пыталась не выдавать себя, но своей искренностью он не давал ей и шанса.

Тыльной стороной ладони Джеймс провел по ее щеке, и ее шея инстинктивно выгнулась навстречу его руке. Он понял, что хочет обладать ею, раствориться в ней до конца, сгореть дотла в этом теле, в этих глазах. Желание читалось в его глазах, но он не мог прочитать ее. О, эти глаза, неотрывно следившие за ним, до сих пор оставались для него загадкой!

«Регина…», - словно ветер принес на его устах ее имя. В одном слове выражалось столько эмоций, он оставлял выбор за ней, или не давал вовсе. Он не мог смотреть на нее с таким благоговением, и ожидать, что она скажет, нет. Она ведь не скажет – нет, да? И не скажет – да, нет?

Полный решимости, которая, казалось, таяла с каждым мгновеньем, Джеймс вновь приблизился к ее губам, сокрушая их небывалой нежностью. Нет, сперва, он ласково поцеловал ее в кончик носа, заставив ее глаза расшириться от удивления, насколько по-детски это было. И лишь потом приступил к ее губам, словно крылья бабочки, искушая их своими.

Это было больше, чем она могла вынести. Этот призрачный поцелуй, казалось, никогда не станет явью…. Регина не знала, сколько они могли устоять в этой пытке, прежде чем этот мотылек обожжется и сгорит. И, похоже, ее рука подсказала ей иной выход – она скользнула по его торсу на спину и впилась в него ногтями. Поддавшись порыву, их губы встретились в каком-то бешеном исступлении, неожиданном для обоих, с головой погружая их в новые ощущения. Не разрывая поцелуй, принцесса вдруг перевернула его наземь, оказываясь сверху.

Они поменялись ролями, настало время ее пыток.

Регина отрывалась, а Джеймс тянулся за ней, словно котенок за ускользавшей игрушкой. Его руки скользнули на ее талию, пытаясь ее удержать, но она оттолкнула его. Это вовсе не испугало его, похоже, принцесса никуда и не собиралась. Приземлившись на локти, он с нескрываемым интересом застыл в ожидании ее хода.

«Так это ты называешь братский поцелуй?» - ее глаза вопросительно сузились, но голос нескрываемо дразнил. Принц не мог сдержать вовсе ни невиноватой улыбки, он знал, какая бабочка ее укусила.

«Кто сказал, что у меня есть сестра?!» - непонимающе переспросил он. – «Если бы принцесса мне позволила, я бы мог…»

Ее ладони скользнули по его широкой груди, она знала, какое замолкающее впечатление они окажут на него.

«Я сама…», - добавила Регина. И склонилась к нему, ее губы начинали свои собственные исследования. Прижавшись к принцу, она вдруг закусила его нижнюю губу и дразня потянулась назад. Внезапный акт не прошел незамеченным, только разжигая его пыл. Одной рукой Джеймс хотел вернуть ее обратно…. В хитрой наживке он не заметил подвоха, поймав момент, Регине оставалось лишь слегка нажать ладонями, и принц неуклюже повалился на лопатки, теряя остатки равновесия и самообладания. Она провела его как мальчишку.

Лукавый смешок раздался в его сторону, принцесса поймала его коварный взгляд, расплата не заставила себя ждать.

В одно мгновенье все перевернулось, и уже принц нависал над ней всем телом, как тогда. Его сильные руки опять прижимали ее запястья к земле, не давая пошевелиться, и в ход уже шел его прошлый маневр.

Но теперь не только дыхание обожгло ее кожу, медленными поцелуями он проследовал линию ее шеи, спускаясь ниже по вырезу ее рубашки, лишь тонкий слой материи и несколько застежек отделяло его от ее наготы.

Его прикосновения волной мурашек разливались в ее теле, и Регина таяла, не в силах сопротивляться. Она просто закрыла глаза, отдаваясь в его власть. Но Джеймс медлил... нет, он не пойдет дальше, все это было слишком легко... принц ослабил свои оковы, освобождая ее.

Он вдруг скользнул вниз, и Регина вздрогнула, потрясенная новым всплеском нахлынувших чувств – его руки сами нашли иной путь. Медленными движениями его пальцы расстегивали ее жилетку – снизу вверх, искусно и нарочно лениво. А губы покрывали поцелуями открывающийся плоский живот, маня обещанием чего-то большего – и каждый предыдущий его поцелуй он безжалостно уносил с собой, как легкий ветерок, сдувая его влажный след с ее кожи и оставляя лишь чувство весенней прохлады и дрожь. Это только усугубляло эффект, ее тело, словно струна, натянулось от мучительной пытки, а ногти до крови впивались в его спину и плечи, пока его руки продолжали скользить все глубже под ее покров.

Джеймс уже почти достиг своей цели, всего одна застежка, ее разорви. Еще не готовая проиграть эту битву, принцесса вдруг притянула его лицо, сливая их в пьянящем страстном поцелуе — они перевернулись вновь: внезапно она запуталась в его плаще, а принц вдруг оказался у ее ног. Не планируемая деталь быстро нашла себе примененье. Джеймс медленно проник руками под скрывавшее ее черное покрывало, неспешно избавляясь от ее брюк. Сперва одна ножка, соблазняя выгнулась навстречу ему, и он, прижавшись поцелуем к ее стопе, резко сдернул мешавший ему покров. Регина с предвкушением наблюдала за его ловкими действиями, выглядывая из-под кромки его плаща. Такая же участь постигла и ее другую стопу, и ее брюки улетали куда-то в сторону. Она легонько ткнула ступней ему в грудь, маня его дразнящим взглядом.

Джеймс устремился к последней застежке, стоявшей на его пути, накрывая Регину теплом и мощью своего тела. Зарываясь с головой в плащ, они погружались в новый мир, задыхаясь от остроты пронзавших их ощущений — таких насыщенных, непреодолимых, настолько безудержных и неистовых, словно две стихии сливались в одну.

Как полет во сне, когда все нереально - и все можно — в едином сердцебиении их руки скользили по изгибам друг друга, прикосновения сменялись поцелуями, нежными и неторопливыми, они вдруг взрывались под натиском их глубинных желаний.

Было так много всего – солоноватый вкус его кожи и яблочный запах в ее волосах, его сокрушающая мощь и то, что она отдавала ему, с удвоенной силой возвращалось к ней вновь. И в блеклом свете луны - его глаза... иссиня-черные голубые глаза так напряженно глядели в ее...

Регина теряла ощущение своего тела, времени и окружающего мира. Все что имело значение — лишь настоящий момент.

Все это пришло так неожиданно, как будто помимо их воли — внезапное желание, страсть, переполнявшие их эмоции, и когда силы оставили их обоих, она смогла только уткнуться лицом ему в грудь и неподвижно замереть. Его пальцы нежно выводили на ее спине неведомые знаки, успокаивающе действуя на нее.

Они провалились в глубокий короткий сон...

* * *

Было совсем темно, луна давно скрылась в заоблачной дымке. Они сидели у костра, завернувшись в его плащ, и их тела невольно переплелись друг с другом. Ее щека прижалась к его груди, а мягкие все еще влажные волосы щекотали его подбородок. Молчание было громче любых слов...

«Ты укусила меня!» - внезапно Джеймс нарушил закравшуюся тишину.

«Что?!» - Регине показалось на миг, что она ослышалась, но нет.

«Признай!» - даже не глядя, она чувствует его вредную улыбку над собой.

«Я не нарочно!» - виновато отвечает принцесса, но ее тон лишь убеждает его в обратном.

«И я поверю?!»

«Ты еще не видел свою спину!» - лукаво заявляет она, понимая, что ее номер не удался.

«Ах, да?» - его голос нарочно изумленный. - «Тогда тебя тоже ждет сюрприз... вот здесь!»

И Джеймс любовно провел рукой по линии ее шеи, даже не удивляясь, как она вздрогнула вновь в ответ на его прикосновения. Эффект становился постоянным. В отместку, Регина толкнула его локтем в бок и тихо засмеялась.

Джеймс вдруг осторожно повернул ее к себе лицом, запечатлевая долгий нежный поцелуй на ее устах. Их негласная борьба, игра, как ни назови, всегда умела приобрести серьезный поворот.

«Спасибо!» - он застыл, пристально всматриваясь в ее глаза.

«За что?» - принцесса была удивлена его внезапной перемене и искренности.

«За то, что доверилась мне!»

Регина молчала. За этим признанием следовало неминуемое "мы", и завтра это "мы" лопнет, словно мыльный пузырь. Ей внезапно захотелось плакать, потому что она совсем не желала, чтобы все это прекратилось. Глупый рационализм ее сознания. То, что должно было быть просто подменой, вдруг обретало свои собственные черты.

Джеймс почувствовал, как она поникла и вся содрогнулась. Вопрос, пугавший ее, пугал и его. Принц сжал ее сильней в своих объятьях, пытаясь вселить в нее хоть некую уверенность.

«Шшш... все хорошо... чтобы это ни было, мы разберемся завтра!» - прошептал он, укачивая ее.

Мы...

Впервые Регина понимала, что она еще есть. Что не все потеряно для себя самой. Как будто ее разбитое сердце было готово забиться вновь. ЕГО не вернуть, но она жива, и не это ли главное – жить для того, чтобы жить. Это не значит, что она перестала ЕГО любить, ОН навсегда останется в ее сердце, но для нее открывалось нечто новое – что-то потерянное в прошлом, возвращалось вновь.

«Засыпай, я буду рядом, когда ты проснешься...», - принц бережно поцеловал ее в макушку, и сильнее зарывшись лицом в его шею, она закрыла глаза.

И только, когда ее дыхание выровнялось, Джеймс осторожно уложил ее на подол плаща. Он тихонько поднялся, дабы не нарушать ее сон, и одел свою куртку.

Его внезапно пронзило... Принц стоял совсем рядом, но уже скучал... скучал по ее теплу, ее улыбке, озорному блеску в ее глазах. Ему не нужна была луна... Регина, он бы смотрел на нее одну! Джеймс влюбился!

Ему хотелось кричать на весь мир, разбудить ее и признаться, но он боялся, что это только отпугнет ее.

Собрав ее оставшиеся вещи, принц бережно поднял ее на руки и понес прочь из лесу.

Близился рассвет. Джеймс поспешил, не желая привлекать к ним лишнего внимания. Ночь все еще была на его стороне.

Он незамечено проник в гостиницу с заднего двора и занес Регину в ее комнату. Укладывая ее на кровать, принц заботливо укрыл ее покрывалом и прижался губами к ее лбу. Джеймс задержался, вглядываясь в ее безмятежные черты...

Он уходил, унося с собой ее образ.

Джеймс обязательно вернется, ему нужно было подумать, отрезвить мысли. Теперь, когда в его жизни появилась Регина, все приобретало новый смысл. Победа была нужна ему не только для спасения королевства, он должен был выжить ради себя, ради нее...

* * *

Мимо пробежал оголтелый петух, своим криком подымая заснувшую деревню. Принц неохотно открыл глаза, голова раскалывалась от адской боли.

Больше не пить! Это была действительно дурацкая затея!

Джеймс осмотрелся и обнаружил себя снаружи у защитной стены КроссРоада.

Он проспал здесь всю ночь? И как очутился вообще?!

Принц тщетно пытался вспомнить события прошлой ночи, последнее, что приходило ему на ум — таверна «Гарцующий пони», он устраивает всеобщую пьянку, пытаясь улизнуть от компании принцев и... чистый лист.

Наверно, он был просто пьян и уснул прямо здесь. Другого объяснения Джеймс не нашел.

Только сейчас принц вспомнил о Регине, наверно, теперь девушка подумает, что он еще и пьянчуга. Она и так не всегда лестно отзывалась о нем, а теперь вообще будет смотреть как на дикаря. По крайней мере, они расстанутся через пару часов, и ей больше не придется его терпеть.

Солнце неумолимо припекало, только усиливая его головную боль, Джеймс, перекинул плащ через руку и, пошатываясь, зашагал в гостиницу.

Несколько лиг отделяло их от западного тракта, ведущего прямиком в Вольную Марку.

* * *

Регине, казалось, она еще так никогда не спала, так крепко и беспробудно. Солнце заглянуло к ней в окно, и девушка потянулась в его лучах.

Она резко открыла глаза, обнаружив себя в новой обстановке. Комната была ей знакома, но Регина отчетливо не могла вспомнить, когда успела сюда вернуться. И странно, что она заснула в одной только нижней рубашке. Она откинула покрывало и поднялась. Легкое головокружение мешало ей собраться с мыслями.

Принцесса нашла свою одежду, бережно сложенную на стуле, и быстро оделась.

На голове был вулкан, волосы непослушно вырвались из ее кос, и это заняло у нее немало времени, чтобы уложить их обратно.

Регина подумала пойти к Джеймсу, возможно, он бы прояснил ей картину вчерашнего вечера.

Она вышла в общий коридор и постучала в комнату напротив. В ответ — тишина. Кажется, его там попросту не было. В другом конце коридора вдруг послышался скрип, принцесса обратилась на звук. Джеймс, опустив голову, шел ей навстречу, но казалось, не видел принцессу.

«Джеймс, где ты был?» - ее голос вернул его в реальность.

«Только вернулся, проверял лошадей, а что-то не так?» - нашелся принц. Он же не станет рассказывать ей, что не помнит, как проспал на улице всю ночь. Упасть в ее глазах ниже было просто некуда.

Регина мысленно пыталась сформулировать свое предположение. Одна попытка из двух.

«Нет, все нормально!» - уверила его девушка. - «Помнишь вчера в таверне я уходила...», - принцесса нарочно медлила, надеясь, что Джеймс продолжит ее слова.

Значит, она ушла первая, а он еще оставался, - подумал принц, конечно, это все объясняло. Наверняка, он выпил кубок другой еще не раз.

«Да, я задержался там...», - подхватил он. - «…в компании принцев», - Джеймс изобразил вымученную улыбку.

«Да, точно! « - она вспомнила этих двух повес. Вид Джеймса ее немного тревожил, насколько же он там задержался? Принцесса внимательно изучила его с ног до головы и спросила: «Ты какой-то уставший?»

«Новое место, плохо спал!» - констатировал Прекрасный, а что — он и правда плохо спал. Все тело ныло от непривычного положения его пристенной спячки. - «Я пойду, нам пора выезжать», - добавил принц и шагнув к себе в комнату, плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Вроде, купилась!

Нужного ей ответа не знал и Джеймс, и Регина вернулась к себе. Может, с ней просто играла ее неконтролируемая магия...

* * *

Крепость на перекрестке оставалась позади. Всего несколько лиг на юго-запад, и они приближались к западному тракту.

Джеймс поравнялся с ней на своем коне.

«Осталась одна лига! Ты обещала мне гонку, Регина! Да и Росинант, думаю, сам не против потягаться с Гилрадом!» - предложил ей принц. - «Поверь, он уже окреп!»

Регина закатила глаза.

«Я думала, ты не серьезно?»

«Боишься, что проиграешь?» - он решился сыграть на ее гордости. Теперь она не смела отказаться.

«Просто смотри и учись!» - уверенно заявила принцесса.

«На раз, два... Три!»

Они тотчас пришпорили коней в бешеный галоп. Пол лиги они шли нос к носу, хищно поглядывая друг на друга, пока один не ошибется.

Именно тогда Регина применила свой излюбленный ход. Чуть придержав Росинанта, она дала вырваться принцу вперед, исчезая за его спиной. Пока он увернулся назад, ища ее взглядом, она вынырнула с другой стороны и лихо обскакала Гилрада. Принцесса вновь провела его.

Дорога резко соединялась с мощенным широким трактом, и Регина остановила коня сразу в шаг. Джеймс появился секунды спустя.

Лошади недовольно перефыркнулись, но хозяева умело развели их по сторонам.

Они спешились и приблизились друг к другу.

«Что ж, было приятно познакомиться, Регина!» - Джеймс слабо улыбнулся, на душе стояла непонятная грусть, которую он не мог выразить словами.

«Да...», - согласилась принцесса, ее голос тоже не выражал заметной радости. - «Ты хороший человек и верный друг, Джеймс! Спасибо тебе, правда!» - она признательно посмотрела на него и подошла совсем близко. Потянувшись на носочках, Регина вдруг поцеловала его в щеку, и принц неожиданно замялся. Его взгляд скользнул по ее шее, и он заметил синее пятно совсем у основания ее плеча на сгибе. Его глаза встревожено напряглись.

«Регина...», - он жестом указал на себе на то место.

«Что там?» - девушка повторила его движение, касаясь своей кожи. Но ни боли, ни какого-то раздражения она не почувствовала.

«Похоже на синяк...», - пожав плечами, ответил Джеймс.

Она вдруг вспомнила, вспышка, какой-то болван толкнул ее в таверне, и снова пустота...

«Да, это ерунда!» - Регина махнула рукой. - «Мне, наверное, пора, да и тебе. И... Джеймс, ты выдержал тех двух принцев, что тебе теперь дракон, верно?!» - нелепая попытка его поддержать, кажется, удалась. Принц только усмехнулся.

Каждый повернулся в свою сторону — они расходились.

«Ты так и не сказал, кем ты был ...в прошлой жизни?» - принцесса вдруг остановилась в полуобороте.

«А разве это так важно?» - они были на дюжину метров друг от друга. Принц развернулся и корпусом шагал назад.

«Думаю, мне за победу полагается узнать героя!» - и отчасти она была права.

«Пастух!»

Она необъяснимо заулыбалась себе... пастух, ни торговец, ни ремесленник, просто пастух с таким огромным сердцем.

Она спускалась по Западному тракту, и только он отделял ее от Вольной Марки. Пути обратно уже не было... Регина смело шла навстречу своей судьбе.


	6. ГЛАВА V - ВОЛЬНАЯ МАРКА

_Make believing we're still together_

_That I'm sheltered by your heart_

_But in and outside I turn to water_

_Like a teardrop in your palm_

_And it's a hard winter's day_

_I dream away..._

**_(Maria Mena – It Must Have Been Love)_**

* * *

Регина снова дала коню отдохнуть и перевела его в шаг. Она подъезжала к опушке леса, западный тракт резко сворачивал на юг – и перед ней вдалеке уже виднелись игрушечные домики Вольной Марки.

Маленькая свободная деревня была как на ладони – широкое озеро вытянулось вдоль него, усыпанное многочисленными мостиками и причалами. Даже отсюда она могла разобрать просторную рыночную площадь и характерные при ней ремесленнические и мастерские, которые дымились не переставая.

Принцесса обернулась – позади оставалось так много… и вовсе ничего. Они должны были проделать этот путь вместе, но на пороге новой жизни, она стояла сама.

Слезы, только закравшиеся к ней, вдруг отступили, когда обернувшись перед Региной вдруг возник он, тот кому она была обязана своей свободой – Румпельштильцхен. Встреча была неизбежна.

* * *

Он не задержал ее надолго – каждый получил, что хотел. Регина приняла его предложение, даже ни смотря на всю свою ненависть к магии, она не могла подвергать риску невинных людей. Если принцесса собиралась задержаться в Марке – таков был ее уговор с самой с собой: Регина только научиться управлять своей магией, и это все прекратится. То самое "прекратится" на самом деле, казалось, лишь призрачным завершением их сделки, благие намерения и Темный – две вещи, что никак не вязались друг с другом.

Все закрутилось куда быстрее, чем полагала принцесса. Марка оказалась приветливым спокойным местом, где любой чужак мог найти себе пристанище. И она не стала исключением.

Регина спешилась с Росинанта и шагала по широким улочкам Марки. Дома здесь были выстроены вовсе не по порядку, словно грибы, разбросанные хаотично, каждый двор занимал свое собственное место в этой картине.

Только центр деревни был похож действительно на центр, окружаемый стройным рядом всевозможных лавок и мастерских, а в самом конце площади шумела местная таверна.

Ведя Росинанта за повод, принцесса с нескрываемым интересом глядела по сторонам, привлекая внимание местных зевак. Рыжеволосый мальчишка внезапно пронесся мимо нее, задевая ее плечом. Он даже не обернулся и еще быстрей побежал вперед.

«А ну вернул, то что украл, Гарри, немедленно!» - темноволосая девушка вдруг перекрыла путь сорванцу и, схватив его за ухо, пошла на встречу Регине. Принцесса вопросительно застыла.

«Я ничего не сделал!» - заныл мальчик, пытаясь вырваться, но брюнетка даже не шевельнулась.

«Простите, его, он не со зла!» - незнакомка широко улыбнулась Регине, и улыбка ее была такая открытая и располагающая, что и принцесса улыбнулась в ответ. – «Гарри!» - повторила она в приказательном тоне.

Мальчик замялся и потянулся под рубашку, доставая оттуда барсетку Регины.

«Мне просто было нужно всего пару монет…моя семья…», - стал оправдываться Гарри, опустив глаза. Принцесса если и была сперва потрясена произошедшим, ведь она только чуть не лишилась почти всех своих сбережений, то сразу смягчилась при виде мальчонки. Регина забрала свой мешочек, но не стала его убирать, а нырнув в него рукой, протянула Гарри серебряную монету.

«Держи, но обещай больше не брать чужое!» - мальчик озарился улыбкой и, закивав принцессе, быстро исчез с монетой.

«Я и не знаю, как вас благодарить!» - Регина обратилась к незнакомке.

«Не стоит, просто будьте поосторожней. Люди здесь добры к чужакам, но всегда найдется желающий поживится».

«Спасибо!» - благодарно улыбнулась принцесса.

«Кстати, я Красная Шапочка, но все называют меня Шапка!» - девушка протянула ей руку. Регина сразу догадалась откуда девушка получила такое необычное прозвище - темно-красный искусно расшитый плащ до самой земли волнами ниспадал с ее плеч.

«Регина, очень приятно!» - она слегка пожала ей руку и продолжила. – «И, наверно, я вас еще потревожу…»

«На ты!» - прервала ее Шапка, и они засмеялись.

«Хорошо, тебя!» - согласилась Регина. – «Раз ты моя единственная знакомая, где здесь можно остановиться?»

«Мы что-нибудь придумаем…», - Шапка смело подхватила ее под руку и загадочно улыбнулась. – «Расскажи лучше, что тебя сюда привело…»

Новые люди, если и случались в Вольной Марке, то были в основном простолюдины из ближайших селений. Редко кто доходил из других королевств, уже не говоря о знати, а Регина точно была из знати. Шапка сразу сделала такой вывод, насколько принцесса выбивалась из общей толпы.

«Тяга приключений, поверишь!» - ответила принцесса. Вопрос застал ее врасплох, но она знала, что в новом месте его не миновать, и как можно больше старалась звучать непринужденней.

«Тогда, похоже, ты оказалась в нужном месте!» - заключила Шапка и повела Регину показывать деревню.

* * *

После небольшой экскурсии по Марке, они оказались на окраине деревни. Шапка привела Регину к себе и познакомила с бабушкой – знакомство прошло более сдержано, чем надеялась девушка, ее бабушка всегда была подозрительна и недоверчива, но Шапка была так убедительна, что ее не пришлось долго упрашивать и, смягчившись, бабуля разрешила новой знакомой внучки поселиться у них. Правда, Регина все равно настояла, что будет им хоть что-то платить, она не могла так просто принять их доброту, не отплатив ничем взамен.

Так начались дни ее пребывания в Вольной Марке.

Шапка была неустанна, она все рассказывала и рассказывала Регине об их деревне, жителях, все местные сплетни и слухи, которые в основном приходили из КроссРоада. А когда девушка узнала, что принцесса и сама там побывала, Регина уже начинала жалеть, сколько вопросов последовало за этим. Но она вовсе не держала зла на Шапку, наоборот ее жизнерадостность и безустанность каким-то образом подпитывала и ее, заставляя принцессу лишней раз улыбнуться и вырваться из поглощавших ее мыслей. Не с первого дня, но Регина замечала, что довериться Шапке становилось легче… и между ними зарождалась хрупкая, но дружба. До этого у принцессы даже не было подруг, мать просто не позволяла ей внешнего общения.

Даже бабушка была к ней вполне благосклонна и обещала ей дать пару уроков стрельбы из арбалета. Уж очень ее впечатлило, как Регина держалась верхом, и ей тайно хотелось увидеть ее на коне да с арбалетом, то чего ей так и не удалось повторить в ее бурной молодости.

Тянулась первая неделя...

Была глубокая безлунная ночь. Регина резко открыла глаза, дыша часто и прерывисто — приглушенный крик комом застрял в ее горле. Один и тот же кошмар, который, казалось, покинул ее, снился ей вновь - она была там, тот роковой вечер. Каждый раз принцесса пыталась спасти Дэниела, она умоляла его остановиться, но он, не слыша ее криков, будто ведомый шел навстречу ее матери. Это происходило вновь и вновь — его бездыханное тело в ее руках, она прижимает его только сильнее, ощущая каждой клеткой своего тела, как в ее сердце закрадывается леденящий душу холод. Целует, надеясь вернуть любимого к жизни, даже заведомо зная исход. Голос ее матери громом раздается в ее голове: "Любовь — это слабость..." и все, что Регина чувствует в этот момент — полное бессилие... Она настолько слаба, что даже не сопротивляется, когда мать отрывает ее от земли — руки не слушаются ее, и он безвольно выскальзывает из ее объятий, она пытается дотянуться до него, цепляясь пальцами за воздух, но его словно обволакивает тьма, и он растворяется в ее дымке.

«Регина?! Регина, ты в порядке?!» - дверь в ее комнату вдруг приоткрылась и в проеме со свечей в руках показалась Шапка. – «Ты кричала во сне…», - спешила объяснить девушка. В свете огня ее голубые глаза отдавали особым багрянцем.

«Просто плохой сон…», - заключила Регина, как будто ничего не случилось, хотя она до сих пор не могла перевести дыхание. Но было темно и ей не пришлось вытягивать из себя наигранную улыбку – сама мысль об очередной лжи была ей противна, тем более в ответ на их доброту.

«Тогда может оставить тебе свечу?» - спокойно предложила Шапка, и к удивлению Регины, ни смотря на всю любознательность и болтливость девушки, расспросов с ее стороны не последовало.

Легким кивком головы Регина согласилась, Шапка на цыпочках пересекла ее комнату и оставила на столике у кровати принцессы горевшую свечу.

«Говорят, это отгоняет ночные кошмары», - поведала девушка и не стала задерживаться.

«Спасибо!» - ответила принцесса, пристально всматриваясь в причудливый танец одинокого пламени. И только когда Шапка скрипнула где-то у выхода, прикрывая за собой дверь, Регина вдруг остановила ее.

«Почему ты не стала расспрашивать?» - это казалось совсем не в ее характере, и принцесса все еще ждала, когда спотыкнется об этот подводный камень.

«Если ты захочешь, ты сама поделишься…», - понимающе ответила Шапка.

«Спасибо!» - еще раз поблагодарила ее принцесса. И если первое "спасибо" было сказано из вежливости, то сейчас принцесса действительно была признательна. – «Правда!»

«Для этого и есть друзья!» - подмигнула ей Шапка и закрыла за собой дверь.

Регина тяжело выдохнула и ухнула на подушку. За всей своей детской непосредственностью, Шапка оказалась взрослее некоторых взрослых.

* * *

Прошло уже полмесяца как его не стало, неделя как она сбежала из королевства. Наверняка, все уже кинулись в поисках пропавшей королевы и ее дочери. И ее черная гвардия вряд ли остановится перед чем-то… а может, наоборот, не одна Регина освободилась от гнета своей матери.

В этот вечер Шапка потянула принцессу на озеро.

Они сидели на одном из дальних мостиков, почти за чертой деревни. У берега вода была совсем теплой и девушки с удовольствием болтали в ней ногами, поднимая со дна клубы ила и гальки.

«Бабушка часто готовит для таверны», - начала, было, Шапка, продолжая свой рассказ о местных занятиях. – «Я ей помогаю, иногда… но она даже ногой не хочет меня туда подпускать, говорит, хватает там сброду».

«А она всегда была такой недоверчивой?» - переспросила Регина, подбирая слова.

«Не думаю, с тех пор как моих родителей не стало, ей пришлось…»

«Прости, Шапка, я не знала…», - сразу извинилась Регина, она совсем не подумала, что поднимет такую тему. Хотя то, что девушка с бабушкой жили вдвоем – должно было ее на это натолкнуть.

«Ничего, это было давно и я почти их не помню…», - остановила ее Шапка. Она уже давно смирилась и приняла этот факт, и пусть где-то внутри нее до сих пор жила некая тоска, но она не могла тосковать вечно, особенно о том, чего не было и никогда не будет. Это не значило, что Шапка их совсем забыла, нет, она бережно хранила воспоминания, далекие образы своих родителей, но она не держалась за них как за какую-ту призрачную нить, она просто двигалась дальше, жила настоящим, этого бы они хотели больше всего для своего ребенка. – «Бабуля вся семья, что у меня есть», - продолжила брюнетка. – «Она много не рассказывает, но я знаю, она у меня боевая, как дело коснется, какого-то важного сбора в Марке, ее первую зовут на совет!» - гордо заключила Шапка.

«Я заметила!» - воскликнула Регина, они обе заметно повеселели. – «Не прошло и дня, а твоя бабуля уже вручила мне свой арбалет, когда я гуляла с Росинантом!»

«Кстати, где ты вчера пропадала?» - вдруг вспомнила Шапка.

Закралась недолгая пауза.

«Осматривалась в лесу и заблудилась…», - виновато ответила принцесса. Она надеялась, что Шапка поверит в ее…. Регина не хотела называть это ложью, просто так было лучше и безопасней, чтобы они знали. И если вчера она заблудилась, то, что она придумает потом – теперь каждые два дня принцесса должна была исчезать на занятия с Темным. Выкручиваться, лгать – такова была ее цена за магию.

«Аа…», - Шапка кивнула головой, но не стала развивать эту тему. Тишина запала вновь, лишь изредка нарушаемая всплесками воды.

Регина вдруг поймала себя на том, что не могла оторвать взгляд от луны. Она была еще не полная, но золотой полудиск мягким светом разливался по водяной глади озера. Девушка машинально прищурила один глаз и подняла руку…

И, правда, не больше пальца, - промелькнуло в ее голове.

«Что ты делаешь?» - голос Шапки вернул ее в реальность, и Регина повернулась к девушке.

«Это напоминает мне об одном человеке…», - ответила принцесса. Это открытие, которое она сделала для Шапки, было открытием и для нее самой! Конечно, Джеймс! Во всей этой суматохе нового места, знакомых, уроков магии, она совсем позабыла о нем, и чувствовала себя виноватой. Сегодня-завтра должна была решиться его судьба, он должен был сразиться с драконом, и теперь незнание не давало Регине покоя.

«Кто он?» - переспросила Шапка, и подтолкнула Регину в плечо.

«Откуда ты взяла, что он?» - удивилась принцесса.

«Я же по глазам вижу!» - лунный свет заискрился во взгляде Шапке, но принцесса совсем не разделяла энтузиазма брюнетки.

«Это мой знакомый, друг… мы вместе шли до КроссРоада, точнее он меня вел!» - Регина совсем запуталась в своих словах. Теперь все выглядело так, будто она оправдывалась.

«Иии…», - Шапка требовала продолжения.

«Мы разделились, и каждый пошел своей дорогой! Это все!» - бесцеремонно закончила принцесса, и ее соседка тут же помрачнела такой развязке.

«И все?» - правда, она сделала еще одну попытку.

«Все!» - отрезала Регина, но в ее голосе не было зла или недовольства. – «Стоит мне заметить о том молодом человеке, что ошивается у тебя под окнами!»

«Что?!» - изумленно воскликнула Шапка. Теперь из нападавшего в жертву превратилась она, а Регина только залилась смехом. – «Как ты узнала?!»

«Он как-то ошибся окном!» - ответила принцесса. – «Наверно, услышал твой голос, когда ты была у меня…»

«Только бабушке не слова!» - взмолилась брюнетка, хватаясь за плечо соседки обеими руками. – «Пожалуйста, Регина, она убьет меня… его, нас!»

Принцесса сразу стала серьезней. Бабушка далеко не была ее матерью, возможно, она и была бы против Шапкиного воздыхателя, но убить? – конечно, ее соседка утрировала, но эти слова лезвием скользнули по ее сердцу.

«Не волнуйся, я ничего не скажу!» - заверила ее принцесса, в ответ легонько сжав ее руку своей. – «Но обещай мне все подробности!» - Регина, правда, была рада за Шапку, и искренне сопереживала ей. Брюнетке только стоило намекнуть, похоже, что она сама долго ждала, чтоб с кем-то поделиться и начала их историю из самых далей, когда они были только друзьями….

* * *

Вечер пролетел незаметно и легко. Регина ложилась спать в приподнятом настроении и тайно надеялась, что кошмары не нарушат вновь ее сон. Но чем больше принцесса об этом думала, тем сложнее ей было отогнать эти мысли. Она тихонько зажгла свечу и закрыла глаза, проваливаясь в глубокий беспокойный сон. Все повторялось вновь – побег, ее мать, пепел его сердца развивается в воздухе, подхваченный легким порывом ветра, ускользая от нее словно последняя надежда.

«Нет! Нет! Пожалуйста!» - Регина отпрянула от него, чтоб вновь посмотреть на его лицо – вдруг ее поцелуя хватило и он оживет вновь.

«Джеймс!» - ошеломленный голос принцессы эхом раздался вокруг, очертания конюшни растворялись, словно во мгле, а все вокруг заполоняла непроглядная тьма.

Регина застыла не в силах пошевелиться, ее взгляд лихорадочно бродил по его бледному безжизненному лицу. Она не могла поверить своим глазам, этого не могло быть. Что-то липкое заструилось по ее руке, и принцесса, отведя свою ладонь, вдруг увидела, что она вся в крови. Но это была не ее кровь, багрово-алое пятно расплывалось на ее глазах, и Регина не знала, как это остановить. Внезапно, она будто пришла в себя…

«Джеймс! Нет! Нет!» - чтобы это ни было, принцесса не могла потерять и его. Она судорожно трясла принца, пытаясь его разбудить, но его лицо застыло в серой безмятежной маске. – «Джеймс, пожалуйста!» - Регина молила, слезы хлынули с новой силой…

«Не-е-ет…», - девушка прижала его к себе, но он был холодный как лед. И, казалось, этот лед обжигал ее до самого сердца…. Все вокруг почернело, тьма накрыла ее с головой.

Регина резко очнулась и сорвалась с подушки. Сменяющиеся картинки из ее кошмара еще стояли у нее перед глазами.

«Джеймс!» - принцесса ладонью коснулась своих губ, как будто не веря, чье имя прошептала сейчас. Все это не выходило у нее из головы, так не должно было быть – его там попросту не могло быть. И вместе с тем, Регина отчетливо все еще ощущала его кровь на своих руках.

Наверно, она просто волновалась за него…. Она не могла ни волноваться, ведь правда?! Поэтому принц ей и приснился, - принцесса разъяснила все так. Но это странное чувство, словно у нее вырывали еще одну частичку души…?!

А вдруг он погиб, это не мог быть вещий сон, - Регина отгоняла саму мысль.

* * *

Было воскресное утро, почти неделя как принцесса поселилась в Марке. Последние три дня Регина, казалось, была на взводе, хотя не подавала и виду – дурной сон не покидал ее мыслей, вперемешку с новыми прошлыми кошмарами, он спутывал все ее сознание. Бабушка была вся в делах, Шапка витала в облаках, словно окрыленная – они не могли заметить ее удрученного настроения, а если последняя и заметила, то брюнетка уже доказала, что не станет копаться в ней, пока Регина сама не позволит себе открыться.

В пятницу Шапка, того не зная, сама выручила ее. Принцесса обещала прикрыть их с Питером перед бабушкой и у нее появилась возможность исчезнуть на очередной урок Рупельштильцхена. Похоже, это могло стать взаимовыгодной сделкой для обоих, только вот Шапка не знала всех ее условий до конца.

По малу, Регина начинала понимать свою природу – через свою магию Темный умело показывал ей, как управлять ее собственной. Это новое незнакомое, но такое мощное ощущение контроля и силы, которая буквально струилась по ее венам, захлестывало ее и помогало хоть ненадолго сконцентрироваться на чем-то другом и вырваться из тревоживших ее мыслей. И порой, принцесса терялась, ради чего все это началось – обезопасить других или обезопасить себя от боли?

«Регина! Похоже, это тебе!» - принцесса сидела на траве, недалеко от их дома и наблюдала, как Росинант с аппетитом уплетал зеленую сочную травку. Она обернулась, сзади к ней уже приближалась Шапка, с чем-то серым в руках, Регина разобрала не сразу.

«Голубь?!» - удивилась она.

«Почтовый голубь!» - со знанием поправила ее Шапка. Принцесса напряглась, писем в свой адрес она никак не ожидала, никто не знал, что она здесь, никто кроме… двух человек. И если Темный вряд ли бы применил к помощи птиц, чтобы передать ей послание, он всегда с легкостью мог сделать это на словах или с помощью магии, то второй человек… – «И если, кое-что мне не изменяет, это королевский почтовый голубь! Точно!» - слова Шапки вклинились в поток ее мыслей, продолжая ее собственное еще не озвученное предположение.

Брюнетка сняла с лапки птицы небольшой сверточек и протянула его Регине.

«Вот, окольцовка с гербовой печатью, только не разберу чье королевство», - она покрутила голубем перед принцессой и выжидающе уставилась на нее.

Но Регина совсем не обращала на нее внимания, она быстро развернула отрывок пергамента и пробежала глазами по строчкам.

«Он жив!» - воскликнула она и от нахлынувших чувств бросилась Шапке на шею. Словно камень спал у нее с души.

«Да, кто жив?!» - удивленно переспросила девушка, высвобождаясь из рук принцессы. Регина сказала это вслух, объяснений было не избежать.

«Это долгая история…», - замялась принцесса, отводя взгляд.

«Я вся во внимании!» - на лице брюнетки заиграла довольная улыбка. Она терпеливо ждала, и теперь одна сторона появившейся из неоткуда незнакомки обещала ей открыться.

«Помнишь пару дней назад, я упоминала о человеке, который вел меня в КроссРоад…», - конечно, такое она бы точно не забыла. – «…он жив!» - заключила Регина и умолкла.

«Иии…», - протянула Шапка, похоже, из ее соседки все приходилось вытягивать буквально по слову.

«И ты права, он из королевской семьи – точнее принц, принц Джеймс!» - пробарабанила как можно скорее Регина, все равно от любознательной девушки ничего было не утаить.

«И почему он должен был быть не жив?» - предположила Шапка, задумчиво уставившись на Регину. Похоже, не все новости доходили до Вольной Марки с такой скоростью, с какой они вертелись в КроссРоаде.

«Он должен был сразиться с драконом три дня назад…», - ответила принцесса.

«Драконом?!» - Шапка уставилась перед собой, видимо представляя эту самую картину…. Чем больше она узнавала, тем больше вопросов сыпалось из нее. И Регина начинала жалеть, что подняла эту тему, как бы вскоре не дошло до выяснения и ее личности.

«Ага…», - вполголоса подтвердила принцесса.

«Принц?! Как вы вообще встретились?» - Шапка была неустанна.

«На пути… по пути, нам было по пути!» - Регина старалась подобрать слова, но что-то разумное совсем не лезло в голову. – «Словом, он показал мне дорогу, и оказался достойным человеком, как для принца», - добавила она и, сделав небольшую паузу, закончила. – «И я рада, что он жив!»

«Заметно!» - Шапка внесла и свою ремарку. – «Ты чуть меня не задушила… это поэтому ты ходила целыми днями с таким удрученным видом?»

Шапка была не слепая, она видела, что с ней что-то происходило с самого начала – ночные кошмары, потупленный взгляд, мрачное настроение – ничто не могло ускользнуть от ее внимательных глаз.

Регине проще было согласиться и списать все на Джеймса, не надолго, но это утолило бы интерес Шапки.

«Почти!» - повеселела Регина и кротко улыбнулась. Эта улыбка передалась и ее соседке, в более диком виде.

«Мы… то есть ты, ты же напишешь ему в ответ!» - загорелась Шапка. Принцесса даже не успела подумать об этом, но по всем правилам письмо того требовало.

«Конечно», - вынужденно согласилась она. – «Только позже…»


End file.
